


blue fire is fueled by bravery, red fueled by resolve

by SugarSpiceandEverythingNaughty



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BAMF Okumura Rin, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, Gen, Multi, but shura is a Good Teacher that doesn't stab rin, endgame not decided, everybody loves okumura rin, iroh is a good firebending teacher, kurikara is an accessory by this point, rin needs a good teacher like iroh, rin never rage explodes with fire, smart idiot okumura rin, there are many ships at sea, yukio is grudgingly Impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19687723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSpiceandEverythingNaughty/pseuds/SugarSpiceandEverythingNaughty
Summary: Gehenna and Assiah were thought to be mirror worlds, two sides of the same coin. But unbeknownst to their residents, Gehenna was a mere sliver of the Spirit World, bound in a rotten cage with a delusional, yet powerful spirit at its helm: Satan. And no one had really tried to bypass Gehenna’s confines before-- until one did, and not even consciously.---Or: Uncle Iroh has been training Rin to firebend since age 8 and canon is reassembled around his badassery.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> weekly updates from now on  
> (haha who am i kidding tho probs will take longer than a week per update BUT i'll stockpile some chapters over fall break :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weee my first fic!! i hope ppl actually read this, also i hope this fandom isn't as dead as it seems lol  
> you don't really need to know any avatar stuff, just that iroh is the sweetest wise old man who left behind his body to reside in the spirit world.  
> also i haven't read the manga yet, only both anime seasons, pls don't roast me.

"I didn't mean to, though!! I just... ! I can't control it! I don't wanna be too strong." He had exploded at a classmate. Again. And his dad had gotten an earful from his annoying teacher. Again.

"Brat, you still got a long way to go. It's a step by step process. We'll get a hold of your temper soon enough." Shiro said. "I believe in you, Rin."

"The other kids don't get like me when they're angry or sad, though. Why... why just me? Am I..." _really a demon?_ the ending was left to hang in the air unsaid, suffocating in its weight.The little boy rubbed at the scrapes on his elbows, and Shiro gently tugged the small but already roughed up hand away into his own larger hold.

He sighed at his son's red rimmed eyes and intermittent sniffles. He stroked his goatee in an exaggerated fashion and spoke loudly, always loudly as if he could drown out the misfortunes of the world whispering their doubts into his child's ear. "Hmm...art therapy? Yoga class? I know! Meditation would be perfect for you, and we're gonna start with it right away, three hours daily. Should get rid of the constant noise complaints from our neighbors."

"Old man!! Stop babbling nonsense! Meditation is for boring old men like you!" A grin crept up on his face. "And I'm not loud at all, you're loud!"

Shiro conceded with a tilt of his head and a chuckle, lead Rin home with a hand resting on his small head. He was so easily appeased. But he knew these incidents got to him easy, too. That for an elementary school kid to struggle with constricting his powers was a heavy burden to bear. Sometimes, he couldn't help but worry that it would never change, that Rin would keep exploding, his acquaintances ever repulsed by the strange ongoings, always holding him at an arm's length. He would just have to believe Rin couldn't be this... volatile forever. Something had to give, right?

\---

_Maybe the old man was on to something with what he was talking about... would it help if I meditated or something? I just don't wanna disappoint him. Again._ Rin furrowed his brow in contemplation as he clambered onto the bed and crossed his legs in what he thought was a very meditative stance. He also experimentally formed his hands into various Buddhist gestures or maybe ninja hand seals, who the fuck knew, but felt monumentally stupid. He gave up on the hands for now. Yukio and his dad were out and probably wouldn't be back until it was late; he could spare himself the embarrassment of being caught out _meditating_ , of all things.

A few weeks and some super secret meditation sessions later, inner peace would still not cooperate, and Rin was just dozing with his back against the wall. Again. But bizarrely, by some miraculous coincidence, the thoughts swirling around his head all buzzed up from sleep ordered themselves together for a single moment of complete harmony in what could be described as that inner peace Rin had previously been trying to wrest out of thin air. And that one moment was enough to thrust his soul out of his Assiah meat suit and-- not into Gehenna, he was not nearly corrupt enough for that, despite his heritage-- into the Spirit World. Well, the fact that this moment occurred on the summer solstice, the day when the barrier is thinnest, helped, too.

\---

Rin slowly opened his eyes to a most confuzzling sight. _Emmm... bright pink mushrooms?? Also fog. In his room. Wait._ Rin swiveled his head around in confusion, but he didn't feel panicked, not yet, because some intrinsic part of his being recognized the place for what it was: home. At least, to the "demon" half of him, this was his origin of his soul, where it would return, eventually, in death of his human half. He was more in awe of the weird trees and wisps of creatures surrounding him.

Then he saw the blue flames licking up his limbs and started panicking.

_Ohmygod I need water._ "Ohmygod I need water, riGHT NOW!!"

\---

On the one hand, the flames didn't hurt him. They were comfortingly warm, in fact. On the other hand, Rin had just spent a hot second rolling himself on the weird mossy ground and screeching his head off in alarm. But now he was resigned to the phenomenon and stood with a sense of adventurous purpose, excitement bubbling up. The fire had subsided to just a centimeter thick blue aura around him anyway.

Rin had discovered… Wonderland! He scrambled over the thick intertwining roots underfoot and skimmed the fantastical plants with his fingers, quickly moving on before his fire could start scorching the leaves.

It didn't occur to him until quite a while later that this might just be… his own fantasy, a lucid dream of some sort; but when the tried and true method of pinching himself on the cheek didn't wake him up, he figured it was indeed Wonderland.

\---

This was not _Wonderland._ Rin wandered around for an eternity-- or what felt like it-- on the verge of tears, one part due to a lurching fear he might never see Yukio or his dad again, but three parts from sheer frustration. Where the hell was he? How had he wound up here from just _meditating_ _?_ _I should have known a stupid idea when it hit me in the face, damnit._

Exploring had been fun at first, but he was so ready to head home. He had tried asking the weird floaty creatures for directions, and was desperately hoping to encounter a human being. Then, he could vaguely make out a figure in the distant fog, silhouette solidifying as it approached.

Rin blinked. Then he rubbed at his eyes. A person?

"Boy, are you lost?" Rin was faced with a sizable potbelly until the man crouched down to reveal a kind smile.

"Ehh... yeah, just a little. Where is this place, anyway?" The old, bearded man gave off such an uncle vibe that he automatically continued, "What's your name, Uncle?"

"Your mind is in the Spirit World. And you can call me Uncle Iroh. Now, what do you say we do something about those flames burning all over you?"

\---

"So... you're gonna teach me how to... firebend?"

"Essentially, yes. But I guess your blue fire wouldn't exactly be firebending. More like... a deviation of energybending, since those flames are inherently molded to your spirit instead of a physical element that you may only summon in the material world. I'm pretty sure it can be taught the same way, however."

"That sounds complicated." Rin mulled this over for a second, then grinned. "But pretty cool, I guess. I wanna learn! Can you teach me something right now?"

"Well, your family must be missing you by now," Rin had... totally forgotten that he needed to get out of here. "But I promise the next time you come over, we'll have a nice talk over some tea. You simply have to concentrate on your physical self and recall your surroundings to exit."

"How do I come back, though? I don't even know how I got here. I think because of all the meditation, but I was probably doing that wrong, 'cause I was falling asleep sometimes." He muttered as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Once you've visited, it's not quite as hard to return. Besides," with a mysterious wink, he continued, "You are a special being, Rin. Your existence belongs as equally to the physical world as to this one. Let your spirit lead the way."

"And these flames? How do I put them out?" He wondered.

"Ah, I suppose I'll have to keep you a bit longer. Here is your first lesson: firebending power comes from the breath. You must conquer your flame as an extension of yourself with controlled breath." Rin's eyes widened in awe at the wise sounding words. "It must simmer underneath your surface, but never breach it without your permission. Never let rage get the best of you." Imperceptibly, Rin jolted in deja vu of his dad's words. They resonated in his chest, and he clenched his small fist in determination. "Fire is a dangerous power. Even more so for you, at such a young age and direct connection to your spirit." Iroh smiled, then, stern voice easing off, "But I sense your bravery. I believe in you, Rin."

"My old man, he said something like that, too." Rin smiled back, settling against a random tree and closing his eyes in concentration.

\---

"Nii-san? Nii-san! Oh, thank god you're waking up." Yukio sighed into his side as Rin came to, head dipping to hide wobbly tears threatening to spill over. Rin patted his back in an awkward, perpendicular embrace.

"Rin, what happened?" His dad's tone was serious for once, concern evident but controlled.

"Nii-san, you wouldn't wake up when I told you to sleep properly in bed, and you weren't throwing your legs everywhere and snoring like you usually do, and we were," Yukio sniffled. "we were worried to hell!"

With two questioning gazes on him, both equally intense, he couldn't think of an adequate answer. Nervously, he replied, "I... uh... went--" His voice cracked "to the Spirit World? By meditating?"

Two audible face palms were the reaction. "I was just... really tired, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so surprised that out of all the fandoms that i squee over this would be the one i finally write a fix it for??  
> i ship everyone with rin, so if i stick to this and write something multichaptered, ill probably decide on the one true pairing a few chapters in.  
> pffft im so sorry if the basic crossover settings make no sense, pls consider it artistic license


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few years of training with Iroh, canon comes knocking on Rin's door... (lol)

A dark haired boy in loose training clothes whipped his arms about with intense precision, releasing methodically choreographed bursts of vivid cyan flame that faded to a darker azure at the edges. His bare feet slid fluidly from stance to stance, balance firm despite the jarring burst of momentum that accompanied each strike of his limbs. Flattened hands flung out a lean slice of concentrated blue fire while fists let loose a small inferno in their wake.

"That was exemplary form and energy flow. You have finally mastered the Dancing Dragon. The lesson is over." The man stroked his grey beard as he assessed the boy with discerning eyes. "You have surpassed yourself, as was your ambition."

"Thank you for your teachings, shishou." With a serious expression on his face, Rin executed the customary firebending hand symbol. His master returned it with stern approval.

"And now, we can have a tea party!" Iroh's face split into a grin as he snagged his arm around his pupil's shoulders. "In celebration of your acceptance at a high school, and mastery over your spirit fire! A toast." He reached to his side for the ever present teapot left standing precariously on a funky purple plant, apparently conjuring out of thin air two teacups from his wide sleeves. He poured out the somehow still piping hot tea and handed one to Rin.

"Uncle, it's not that big of a deal," Rin rebutted, blushing and unexpectedly modest, "Yukio's leaving for True Cross Academy the day after, 'cause he got a scholarship for his top notch grades. That's amazing, don't you think?"

Warmth filling his chest at how clearly he admired his brother-- or maybe that was the tea-- Iroh replied, "Of course, Rin. But your success deserves just as much appreciation as your brother's. Ah, I remember the days when you were wee high, just up to my belly. You've grown so much, although I'm not sure if you've matured." He wiped a crocodile tear from his eye, although the nostalgic warmth remained.

"You're exaggerating, Uncle Iroh! I was never that short! I reached, hm, your armpit, at least." Rin sniggered. "But I'm pretty sure your belly has grown as well."

"What nonsense! I can't gain weight in the Spirit World, you blatant trickster." Iroh blustered, giving way to laughter that rang out through the green valley until a comfortable silence took over. Then the teenager ducked his head and twined his fingers absently. 

"It's a shame, though, that you can't taste my cooking." Rin mumbled. "My old man back home always compliments my cooking, and all the other priests, even Yukio, they acknowledge that it's my only redeeming quality, hehe."

Iroh's gaze on the boy softened, and he faced the sky. "Well, that's alright. I enjoyed plenty that life had to offer while I was, for lack of better descriptor, alive. My nephew, he always came by my teashop even though he must have been busy, running a nation. Though he couldn't brew tea worth a turtleduck's butt, even with a teacher as well versed in the art as I. You remind me of him, Rin. Brave. Brash, with something to prove. But a good man, truly."

Even though he'd heard this spiel a dozen times, Rin listened carefully, quietly enjoying the fondness saturating his mentor's voice. "I won't let you down, Uncle Iroh. I'll show 'em I'm a firebender worth his salt."

"Hahaha, what are you going to show them, child, your training was to keep your fire under control." He ruffled his hair, and Rin didn't protest for once. He wouldn't have as much time to visit once summer break was over. He would savor what affection he could, save these moments up in a safe of pleasant memories to grasp if helplessness struck again. "Run along and spend some more time with your brother before he's off, eh? I'll always be here, waiting, enjoying my tea, maybe chatting up the May Jim couple one forest over."

"I'll see you soon" Rin closed his eyes, clearing his mind and focusing on home.

\---

He barely made it in time for Yukio's going away dinner even after running full speed from the park he had hidden in. After a light scolding for staying out so late, jovial celebration commenced, with copious tears having been shed by late night, some real, some fake. Rin caught the eye of his dad, and they shared a moment of-- not mourning, but bittersweet sentiment at Yukio growing up. The next day began with a pretty disappointing note from Yukio that he had left early as well as a disquieting premonition in his gut.

Rin spied that punk Shiratori loitering about through the window and sighed. _I should'a guessed he'd come after me after that annoying fight. Might as well get it over with._ Once outside, however, he could also see the demon spirits buzzing about the approaching thug. That... was never a good omen. He'd had to deal with a few minor characters like that himself, once he'd broken through to the Spirit World and returned. Luckily, they'd been weak enough for him to banish with what few techniques Uncle Iroh had passed on to him by then. But the persistent chill in his bones told him that maybe he hadn't gotten so lucky this time. He considered turning back, hiding in his house, but that would be admitting defeat! Besides, he'd advanced significantly since his probationary days; he was sure he could take whatever spirit was lurking in the bully. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Rin deemed it a Good Idea to go face the opponent, head to head.

\---

Rin snarled at the arrogant bastard that dared insult Yukio and was now threatening to sear his fucking flesh with a pole, but he kept his flames at bay. Uncle Iroh had taught him better than that.

_[You must never surrender to your lowest instincts, that is what I told my nephew, and that is what I tell you as well. Inner strength is the key. And the burning fury you feel that chases away your rationality? That rage is the lowest instinct of them all.]_

He took a deep breath, awaiting an opportunity. It came when the idiot in charge kicked off one of the lackeys restraining him. The others relaxed their grips for a split second in shock, which freed up his right arm. Dropping his panicked act, he calmly dodged the hand reaching for his hair, grabbed at the arm of the one sitting on top of him while arching his hips up, and flung him forward with all his might. His unnatural strength was more than enough to send the fatty lurching forward and into the now demonic boy. He then swiped a leg at the remaining underling, sending him tumbling onto his back, and automatically assumed a fighting stance. Core steady, he launched rapid roundhouse kicks at the recovering duo when they lurched back at him in anger. _Huh, I guess all the firebending forms and what not that he drilled into me helped, after all._

The peons quickly ran off after half hearted retaliation followed by a few well aimed hits, but possessed Shiratori proved to be much more persistent. Rin could sense what could almost be defined as frenzied... anticipation, or expectation, in those bloodshot eyes glinting with mania. He proved much more proficient with martial arts than Rin thought, too. When he ducked down to avoid Rin's fist, he sneakily recovered the heated metal pole and tossed it at his face while retreating. At point blank range, Rin couldn't avoid it as easily as he wished. With a hurried breath, he exhaled a stream of blue flame that blasted the object away from its intended trajectory.

The possessed boy let out a delighted chuckle and exclaimed, "Those blue flames are of Satan's offspring, no doubt! But young lord, where did you learn to control them so precisely?"

Rin startled at his words, their meaning registering out of sync with his ears. "Sa... Satan?"

"No matter, this is a pleasant surprise. My name is Astaroth. Let us return to your rightful home, young master. Lord Satan awaits." Rin barely has time to formulate the confuzzlement of his thoughts into questions before a voice rings out in the scuffed up yard.

Then his dad proceeded to kick ass and take names, by... reciting some bible verses? _Color me impressed. And I thought memorization was useless!_

\---

Rin listened dazedly at his dad's explanation of the two mirror worlds. _This sounds... wrong? The Spirit World isn't exactly dark and rotten. Demon infested? Sure, if you count all the weird but friendly creatures floating about, or Uncle Iroh's acquaintances that visited from time to time... I guess I'll ask him later, since I'm being hunted, apparently? Wow, Uncle Iroh'll be pretty stunned when I tell him I'm the son of Satan,_ _haha. He's been wondering for years what sort of spirit I'd inherited my powers from. Does Satan live in the Spirit World, though? Maybe Gehenna is, like, a fenced off area for the baddies, a spirit prison..._

Shiro peered unsettlingly at Rin, who started fidgeting under his scrutiny. "Wait, that's it? No... fuss? Or at least some surprise, or em... huh." He coughed awkwardly. "Ugh, this is no time to stand around appreciating your mental fortitude! We need to lose your pursuers."

First, he needed to get out this mess. But second, he would uncover whatever distorted truths that he'd been shielded from by his overprotective family. Eyes narrowing in determination, Rin voiced an affirmative. "Let's go, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just assuming that rin was looking for a job and stuff bc he wasnt planning on finishing high school or something, im not sure. but yeah, bc he was less ostracized for freaky powers since firebending breath techniques gave him more control over his super strength, too, basically he's doing better in school and doesnt have to go find work.  
> also, differences are gonna pile up, consequences of iroh's training and like early on, awareness of his demon side. also to be revealed is how early "awakening" affected yknow demons coming after rin while he was young.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reveals his secret (?) training and puts it to badass use. (Because he swears to god he told them first thing, and they just didn't believe it.) Shiro lives.

Shiro was somewhat... perplexed at the lack of minor demons impeding their way home. He'd expected swarms of ghouls and perhaps worse to be throwing themselves at his son, now that his powers had likely sent out a beacon able to be sensed by demons a mile away. The glaring absence felt like an ill omen, however much he tried to convince himself that this was plain good fortune.

 _God, I'm getting paranoid in my old age, aren't I. But I can't risk the slightest oversight when Rin is involved. Fuck Assiah, forget Satan, Rin is_ _my goddamn_ _son, and he's mine to protect. Even from himself._

_\---_

Rin, for one, silently followed his dad home, mostly dumbfounded by all the rush and tension. When his dad handed him the fancy taboo sword that he claimed would 'awaken his demonic powers,' Rin couldn't help but interject.

"Um. I'm pretty sure those powers you're talking about are my blue flames, so. Haaaaah, how do I break this to you..." Rin bit his lip, braced himself, and blurted out, "Would this be a bad time to mention that I've already awakened my powers?"

Shiro's jaw dropped. "Hah?!?"

"It's ok, though! It ain't dangerous or anything, I got the full course training, spirit firebending 101. See?" He tentatively gathered his hands together and summoned a non threatening, ultramarine wisp of light. Cradling it near his chest as if some fragile pet, he continued, "I got it under control." He then proceeded to demonstrate a myriad of techniques, or rather... party tricks with his fire: extinguishing the flame, relighting this time the entirety of his hand, breath bending, a neat little hand slice, and letting the flames lick over his sleeves a bit to prove he didn't burn his clothes.

Paternal instinct kicking in, Shiro unthinkingly exclaimed, "That's pretty impressive, kiddo." _Wait. Wrong reaction._

"HaAAH?!?," Shiro was flabbergasted to say the least. Then the gravity of the situation abruptly crashed into his bearing. Soon enough, his Paladin instincts kicked in, and he briefly scanned Kurikara for any sign of a breach. Discerning none, his thoughts whirled a million miles a second. "No one tampered with the sword. I also haven't sensed any severe enough fluctuations of demonic energy from you since your tantrums in elementary. How did you even manage to unseal-- no, more importantly, how are you able to control your blue fire?" Grim faced, he stared down his son in trepidation of the worst case scenario. Had he long since converted, been trained by Satan all along? _No. I know my son. I believe in him. And there are an infinite number of much more benign possibilities. Any one of those no matter how ridiculous is more likely than his betrayal._

When Rin was approximately assured that his dad wouldn't have a seizure right then and there, he sighed in exhausted relief. Then he narrowed his eyes in calculation. "Old man, you're not in any position to be demanding answers from me here! If I'm the son of Satan, what about Yukio? Does he have spirit fire, too? That could be dangerous, leaving him be without training, have you thought of that, huh?"

A fraction of Shiro's unease was mollified by Rin's blatant worry for his twin, and he reined in enough composure to reply, "You are fraternal twins. In the womb Yukio was too weak to manifest such power."

Rin took a calming breath. _[_ _Walk the path of least conflict. Maintain your equilibrium, and realize that sometimes, it is best not to engage.] I get it, Uncle Iroh. I don't need any more wise old sayings stuck in my head._ His lips twitched in amusement, reigning back his agitation."Ok. I understand why you had to keep this from me, since you thought it was for my own protection. I realize your feelings, because..."

Shiro startled at the conciliatory tone of his usually brash and impulsive son.

"I've been keeping a secret from you, too. I... have visited the Spirit World. The other side is so much more than just Ge, Geheng-- is it pronounced Gehenna? Sure, there're sections with some nasty spirits, but it's not all darkness and despair. I've been training my powers there with my teacher, who's also a spirit, albeit once human."

Suddenly, the hallway rattled in a foreboding manner, almost catching Rin off balance.

Spurred into action from his state of bewilderment, Shiro said with a resigned sigh, "I'm sure you have some questions for me about your condition, and _I_ sure have a hell of a lot to ask you, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait for now. Let's go."

\---

Astaroth had brought some actually formidable minions this time. Rin was itching for another go at the pretentious demon, but after quickly assessing the situation, his dad dragged him to the side and shoved his phone into his grasp, urging him to hide. But Rin would be damned if all that training was for nothing.

With a firm grab of his dad's arm as he turned to face the various spirits, Rin exuded all the conviction he could. "I can help. You saw my control. I have so much power at my disposal, I can't let you guys fight for my sake while I seek shelter." Catching the priest's unvoiced misgivings, he promised, "I won't go berserk. Believe me. Believe in me, dad."

"..." Shiro wore a tight smile. "Well, nothing I can do about it if you're so determined, eh? Stay safe. Don't take stupid risks. Stay in my range so I can back you up." said Shiro sternly. He smoothed his brow that had furrowed even more in anxiety. _Rin is... he's_ _growing up._

\---

Izumi watched as the boy he thought he'd known completely upturned his world views. His unusual but undeniably impressive kung fu moves were accompanied by calculated bursts of azure flame. He didn't know what blessing of the heavens had befallen them, but Rin's newly awakened powers had 1. not overtaken him and converted him to a bloodthirsty demon, and 2. magically come in a one plus one deal with inherent mastery of demon fire manipulation.

He could but admire the way the mere teenager disposed of the spreading rot with meticulous efficiency, swerving low to avoid the lunging canine corpses and acrobatically flipping this way and that to dodge air borne fungus. Entire patches of grotesque black goo were decimated with a few puffs of fire breath, somehow leaving not a single trace of charred wood in their wake.

By this point, the rest of them were just dawdling about and gawping at the hell of a show Rin was putting on.

"Oi, you idiots over there, a little help?" Coughing to hide his embarrassment at having gawped at the sight for a good five seconds himself, Shiro grouched at the other priests to come help him with constraining Astaroth. Not that he really needed it. _That brat, anything he does, he has to do it with extra pizazz, no subtlety at all. Hmph, how the hell did he master all those cool martial arts moves?_

\---

"The ball has dropped. Yukio, your brother... it seems he's been aware of some things much longer than we'd noticed." _Or hoped._

"Oh? Did Nii-san start to see demons a few years back? We sort of suspected that, though."

"Not exactly. He's been training his satanic blue fire ever since age 8 in what he's suggested to me is an extension, or rather the true form of Gehenna, called the Spirit World. An Uncle Iroh, who is, and I quote, 'a mysterious, wise old spirit person that loves tea' was the one who trained him in the art of 'firebending.'"

Yukio sighed. He was so done with this shit.

Shiro simply continued. "So basically, Kurikara is a totally useless hunk of sharp metal because he has his own mental gate to Gehenna as medium for his powers, whatever, and last we talked, he dropped some serious truth bombs on me that may or may not topple the basis of our entire exorcist world view." Silence ensued.

"First of all, dad, you can't just dismiss a legendary demon blade as a useless hunk of metal, and secondly--

"What. the actual. fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahah yukio is Constantly Suffering but i swear i love dis beby. next chapter is finally true cross!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward father son bonding, and Yukio scheming himself back into his brother's good graces. Also, Bon low key becomes Rin's Secret Admirer.

"You boys take care, ya hear? Can't have the folks saying the head Paladin's sons don't measure up to their father." Shiro declared, laughing boisterously and firmly clapping them both on their shoulders. But the two boys standing before him sensed the pride lacing his tone and the warmth exuding from his calloused hands.

"Old man, I'm gonna oust you from your position soon enough, when I'm a certified exorcist, all prim and proper. I'm gonna get way stronger than you, and soon they'll start gushing over how I've even surpassed my father." Rin smirked at his dad's laughter gaining a noticeably wobbly edge. _Aw, the old geezer's trying so hard_ _to seem chill. Uncle Iroh would be crying shamelessly by now, though. I guess... he loves me more than I thought. Even though I'm adopted and spirit touched._

Rin covered the hand on his shoulder with his own, reveling in how _caring_ the gesture felt, then lightly shoved it off. "What are you getting all teary and emotional for, I haven't even failed any classes yet!"

Shiro scanned the True Cross Academy uniform his sons had donned, Rin's blank white collar standing out. "And the necktie?"

"It's faster without it!" Rin flustered under the scrutiny.

"Heh, you just don't know how to tie it, do you? C'mon, I'll show you how." Shiro fiddled with the collar and took the scrunched up tie Rin offered up, teasing him all the while.

"It's embarrassing, I'm already all grown up!"

"Eh? I don't see any grown ups around!"

Yukio passively watched their shenanigans unfold, sentiment behind the interactions crude but achingly sincere. He suppressed the sigh building up in his chest, knowing his every attention drawing move would likely piss Rin off even further.

His brother was still fuming at Yukio for the years of radio silence on... let's say the spiritual matters of their household. Apparently, he had resolved his grudges with their father over the course of the rather eventful night last week and the ensuing Talk. Even after a round of 'pass on the message' via their increasingly annoyed father, in which Rin pettily refused communicate with Yukio through any direct means, he had managed to gain exactly zero ground in pacifying his brother's newfound enmity. _Why. Why me, god. Rfdahl;fkjagds;lakdj. I'm the one that should be shooting him Looks of Anguished Betrayal exclusive to twins and giving him the cold shoulder! I should be hella pissed instead of trying to appease him!_

 _But... I suppose I just can't bear to have Nii-san mad at me._ Yukio gave in to the gusty exhale he'd been holding back, and smiled wryly. _No one told me childhood hero worship would have such lasting side effects._

The two boys walked towards the excessive, bubble gum pink limo parked conspicuously outside their cosy monastery. Yukio's pace was brisk, posture without fault, while Rin dawdled a bit, dragging his feet. Faltering, he turned back one more time.

"You gonna be alright without us around?" Rin asked, gaze flittering awkwardly about.

"Well..." Shiro sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to start attending to my Paladin duties full time, now that I haven't got you lil' rascals to look after."

\---

 _Nii-san was Nii-san, after all._ Although huffing and puffing with put upon reluctance, his brother obediently let Yukio lead him on a tour of the facilities, even going out of his way to stagger their entries into the cram school classroom out of respect for his status as teacher. Yukio's lips twitched in amusement at how Rin was poised, all surly and serious although he knew for a fact he was eager and honestly sparkling with enthusiasm underneath. _Now, how to expose his facade of a temper tantrum without him noticing?_

The Mashou rites for the three untainted were proceeding smoothly, when Yukio may or may not have been struck with a brilliantly devious scheme.

So when the ordeal had concluded without much ado and the other students left for break, or to retrieve materials for the next class, Yukio innocuously placed the vial of demonic liquid precariously close to the edge of the teacher's desk and crowded his brother's path _just so_ that he would skim past it.

He fist pumped deep inside as the target tipped over as intended and shattered against the ground.

\---

His dad and Mephisto, even Yukio despite his ignoring him had drilled it into Rin's brain that he was NOT TO EVER REVEAL HIS BLUE FLAMES. Yes, in capital letters. But just observing his admittedly badass little brother deal with the supposedly harmless goblins with his dual pistols (yes, in a most impressively badass manner) was not going to happen.

They told him not to reveal his flames. That just meant nobody could see. The classroom was temptingly empty with the exception of his most exceedingly badass brother and the spirits. And so, ignoring all advice to the contrary, he activated a minuscule glimmer of blue fire only at the exact point of contact of his limb to the demon he assaulted. The subtlety was ruined, however, when the flame caught, flared up in a halo of blue, and proceeded to torch the demon into spiritual ashes.

_Eh. Can't be helped, I guess. I'm going full out, if it's to help Yukio._

\---

Yukio's plan had been simple. Well, not quite so rational, reflecting back on it, but he had been sort of... desperate for his Nii-san's acknowledgement after days of disregard.

_Ughhh I just wanted to impress him with my badassery, then bam, he would be distracted and instinctively praise me like he always did, half grateful for saving him and half in awe of my strength. Then he would realize how diligently I've been training to protect him! But noooo, Nii-san always had to go overboard and one up the badass way I've been exterminating the demons._

Yukio was awed despite of himself, though. _Nii-san is so cool! Those flames! WHoaaa!_ His mentality always reverted to that of a child once he beheld his brother in action. He'd heard the full briefing from his father, but a firsthand account was overwhelming to say the least. _Those martial art skills... I want to learn some and be exactly like Nii-san!_ _Wait-- ugh. Here I go again._ He didn't think he could ever be cured of this fanboy disorder.

Suddenly, sensing a watching presence nearby, he called out in a sharp note of warning, "Nii-san! Astaroth!" Hopefully their sometimes uncannily similar trains of thought would coincide and allow Rin to decipher the spontaneously thought up code.

Eyes glinting with keen awareness, his brother's attacks abruptly became void of any fire.

_So he got the message. That's a relief. Maybe we actually should develop some kind of... code to convey when he can use his flames and not. It would be disaster if someone ever saw._

They ended up dispatching the goblins at an approximately equal ratio, with minimal damage to the room. Although Yukio scolded his brother afterwards for his reckless behavior, this time, his brother responded in kind instead of flat out ignoring him, blustering as per usual with hasty justifications. Yukio shook his head but harbored a discreet smile. _I suppose it's true that people bond through camaraderie in battle._

\---

Ryuji gulped and spun, his back flat against the adjacent wall. He could spy the aftermath of the battle through the crack of door nudged ajar. His heart raced in tandem with his speeding thoughts. _What the fuck did I just witness??!_

He'd just returned to check the classroom for his favorite mechanical pencil that he'd lost somewhere between breakfast and break time. He only caught the tail end of the fight, in which the duo had wrangled a behemoth of an ugly goblin; that was expected from the teacher, but that Okumura Rin? Ryuji had not expected the guy to be able to back, front, side flip around like a goddamn trapeze artist while dealing out kicks and fists and karate chops like a pro. Like some age old king fu master, his movements were deliberate and disciplined, executed with effortless grace. His head was encased in dreamy fog.

 _That was... so... cool... ?! Oh no, did I really just think that?_ He shook it off, slightly flushed from excitement, shaggy hair whipping through the air.Then Ryuji attempted to compose himself. _How badass Okumura seemed? Coincidence, is all. How I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of him? I just haven't been getting enough sleep, is all. Get a grip, Suguro Ryuji!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe it's pretty obvious, but I've been inserting some direct quotes here and there, like the astaroth dialogue, tie scene from ep.1, etc. probably will continue bc i think it detracts from OOC?


	5. 5

Although he did doze off a couple times out of habit, Rin wasn't snoring his ass off three fourths of the class like he used to in middle school. He was truly fascinated by the curriculum they covered here. Demonology? Grimoire Studies? Maybe it was Uncle Iroh's influence, but he some parts of the lectures captured his attention like only his firebending lessons could, and he couldn't help but compare and contrast the totally different streams of information he'd been provided from each side. They were at times complementary pieces of a puzzle yet incomplete, and in others, most perplexingly contradictory. Some aspects of taxonomy in demonology class corresponded to his personal observations of the residents of the Spirit World. He'd been interacting with them casually for years, but grimoire studies opened up a whole new perspective on how to interact with them outside of his previous confines, in physical form.

And the more he learned about it, the more it became evident that Gehenna was a sector of the Spirit World. But it was fundamentally twisted in their descriptions, his second home not mentioned at all and thus unintentionally judged for its most degenerate facet.

_I know the old man said not to advertise what I knew at school, or wherever else I meet other exorcists, but is it fine to let this be? There's basically a whole 'nother world out there that could be-- well not our allies exactly, I know them spirits hate to interfere, but... an in between! Mediators? I know that this knowledge has got to help somehow, and we're not getting anywhere with this tunnel vision on Gehenna._

History was a bust, though. Rin always got distracted by his own racing thoughts on the matter and daydreamed, or napped during the boring bible parts. Then he noticed the delinquent looking guy a few rows back.

_He's been staring at me since day one... sometimes he's glaring, but occasionally he seems a bit... I dunno, dazed? Awestruck? Pfft, who am I kidding, confused most likely._

_But that bleached hair, those piercings... So damn cool!_

_Maybe I should try and talk to him._

_\---_

Rin was giggling his ass off at Shiemi's shell shocked expression, but he did offer her a fist bump in consolation for her terrible grade, because he wasn't heartless, okay? She returned it with pitiful gusto.

"Okumura-kun." Yukio's tone was a bit foreboding, but Rin was actually halfway confident with this one.

"Decent job, although you could afford to take better notes in class." He handed back the test.

 _Yes! 67! I passed! Better than Shiemi, at least, hehe._ Yukio's gaze was piercing and grim, but Rin could tell he was practically bursting with suppressed questions. Ignoring his brother's attempts at telepathy, he smirked to himself in satisfaction. _I totally would have failed without Uncle Iroh's random wise tea quotes popping into my head._

Anti Demon Pharmacology? Sounded fancy, but it was surprisingly similar to the rants that Uncle Iroh went on about the fine art of brewing and selecting herbs, plants, flowers, what not for maximal relaxation. He'd gleaned _some_ benefit from the hours of tea talk he'd endured. Although now he had a faint but pretty broad base of knowledge of the Spirit World flora as well.

"67? I guess you're not totally worthless, for all the napping and daydreaming in class, but that's still waaay lower than my worst ever." Ryuji taunted.

"Hah?" Rin glimpsed at his almost perfect 98 and tried to hide how impressed he was. _Why is this punk tryinna pick a fight? Show off,_ and _an attention seeker? Cut me some slack._ "I'll have you know, I tried my best. If your best and mine are different, that's no cause to judge someone." Rin retorted.

Flustered at the opponent's reasonable response, Ryuji stuttered, "Y-you should, w-well, try harder! That's not your best, is it? You always fall asleep in class, and stare off into space, and doodle in your notebook, and--"

"I'm more a hands on learner! I'm no good at sitting at a desk and cramming!" Rin pouted, feeling terribly attacked. "And wait-- if you're constantly watching me in class, that means you ain't paying attention either!"

The taller boy flushed. _But if he's that amazing at pure combat, imagine what he could do if actually studied hard! He'd become an exorcist to be reckoned with. But there's no way I could tell him this touchy feely shit!_

No matter how amused he was at this turn of events, Yukio had to step in as the teacher. "Now, now, Suguro-kun, what you said was a little out of turn, or?" He turned to his brother. "It's true that you should try a little harder during class, however. Anyways, please resolve personal differences outside of the classroom." The bell rang merrily, dissolving the tension. "Ah, class is over. This is it for today."

 _Suguro-kun, huh. He must have been the one who caught our fight in the classroom._ Yukio sighed helplessly. _And here goes another one, right after Shiemi, too. Fell straight for my brother's badass charms. Shame my brother's dense as a brick._

_\---_

"Of course she's my friend, isn't it obvious?"

Shiemi bit her lip at the bold declaration, internally squeeing in joy. _My first friend! He said I'm his friend! YEss! S_ uguro-kun couldn't seem to find a reply to Rin's candid statement, eyes wide and flushed in embarrassment, and she almost giggled out loud.

Ever since the incident in her grandmother's garden, she'd been wavering over what sort of attitude to take with Rin. She felt comfortable around him and admired how straightforward and earnest he seemed with everything. She wanted to cling to him like she'd seen with all the other students with their respective best friends. But they were merely week long acquaintances, after all. It would be pathetic when she considered someone she'd met last week her best friend. Her lack of experience with regards to 'friends' left her unsure but yearning for affirmation of any sort of bond. But now she didn't have to worry anymore. Because Rin said it himself!

Oblivious to her relief and excitement, Rin continued with a jab of his own, their bickering taking on a laxer tone as the spectators transitioned from stifled sniggers to full on laughter.

\---

"That guy's pretty good."

Shima raised one pink eyebrow at the agility Okumura displayed in P.E. class in contrast to the faltering concentration when at his desk. Although it was simple running and dodging, his movements were compact but flexible. _I can see why Bon's taken an interest in the kid. He's a worthy rival as any. Though he really should learn how to encourage his prospective friends/rivals through something other than verbal abuse._ He'd had a good laugh at Bon's pathetic attempt of initiating a conversation with the mysterious raven head, and even now he shook his head at Bon's current painfully obvious attention seeking antics from the ledge above their training ground.

As he approached Okumura and explained Bon's behavior in his stead, he also kept an eye on his childhood friend's whereabouts. _Complaining about Rin to the teacher, I bet._ His suspicions were confirmed by the faint grumble from his friend that about 'that Okumura Rin.' Bon better be grateful for the way Shima was painstakingly scraping together a half way decent image of Bon, full of his tragic motivations and closeted appeal, to make up for his disaster of a first impression on Okumura. Discreetly shuffling closer to eavesdrop on their conversation, a certain phrase popped out. "... special permission from the Principal... _circumstances_..."

_Interesting. Is he loaded, or what? Hm. Maybe an athletic scholarship..._

But Shima knew these vague hints would only fuel the fixation Bon was developing on the raven head. He was anticipating something like the ridiculous dare to go touch the reaper. When Okumura coolly refused the idiotic challenge from Bon, Shima was relieved. But then his friend had to go ahead and make a fool of himself--

"Bon!" He screeched in alarm. _I thought you were smart! Getting your dumb ass self mauled by the demon isn't gonna impress him. Hell, you should've challenged him to a truth over a dare._

The air was infused with tension, classmates all too caught up in a panicked limbo to take take any decisive action-- except for one. Okumura launched himself down in an arcing leap, unsettling a shroud of sand and dust. Shima and the rest of the class gawked as he fucking jump kicked the thing about to devour Bon, sent it flying until the chain wrenched it back, then scooped up the frozen Bon in a princess carry to leap back up the metal ladder. A _princess carry_. Shima was never going to let Bon live this down.

"Hey, don't take stupid risks, like acting on your lowest instincts. You shouldn't throw away your life like that. Or who else is gonna defeat Satan, huh?" Okumura set him down and frowned, but concern was written on his face. Bon was probably too frazzled for any of his words to register, but he'd be blushing once Shima retold him later. This was golden.

_Huh. Maybe it was his intention all along? To play the damsel in distress. Heh, pretty sly._

But one thing was for certain. Okumura Rin was one mysterious, badass cinnamon roll. And Shima couldn't wait to discover what other entertainment he could provide.

\---

At this point, Yukio's reports of surveillance on his brother were merely obligatory, and Mephisto was well aware.

"So? How long are you gonna have me keep this up for? We both know he's not gonna snap. Would you prefer to simply keep hearing silly anecdotes of my students for blackmail material?" Yukio's tone was so patronizing, Mephisto was surprised he didn't just spontaneously combust into malicious particles of passive aggressiveness and passive aggressively stick to his white clothes. He cackled.

"No, no, that won't be necessary anymore. You may desist, but do report to me if anything interesting happens."

"Noted." Yukio hung up with a huff that he probably intended Mephisto to catch.

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Mephisto had indeed been impressed by the quite comprehensive live demonstration of Okumura Rin's powers that day when he requested it, on account of Shiro's remark that he should probably be fully knowledgeable of the kid's capabilities. Although probably less impressed than he ought to be, as his surveillance of the boy had lasted considerably longer than the Paladin or even the younger Okumura knew. His magnificent and extensive network of underlings (or rather, just Amaimon) had discovered the boy's premature awakening at age eight due to the abnormally large number of demons suddenly targeting him. Of course, his minions (read: Amaimon) had disposed of them with sufficient speed.

Matters concerning the Vatican and his own neglected reports of the greatly fluctuating current state of affairs were a hassle to deal with. _I suppose I could procrastinate on that for now and have my fun playing with those brats in the Exwire exam coming up._ He sighed. Being a principal was arduous, demanding work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i'm getting rid of rin's sorta crush on shiemi in order to ship him with everyone. and yukio just assumes everyones in love with rin bc he adores his brother deep inside, so. don't just take his word for it, i guess.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin summons a spirit, and Neuhaus is spooked. Bon is Hella Impressed but unable to admit it, and Yukio is Protective af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i went on a three day trip and it was exhausting, so whelp late chapter.

"Those who can summon demons and use them as familiars are few and far between. Now we will conduct a test to see if you possess that talent."

The class was reacted with praise and enthusiasm at Polkabrows' fox summons, but Rin himself was more in awe of Shiemi. Her potential as a-- Tamer, was it? seemed unexpectedly high. Rin could gather that much from her natural affinity to benign spirits that had set off his spirit radar, which was something of a sixth sense attuned to spiritual fluctuation he'd honed automatically over his multiple visits to the other side.

Rin wasn't expecting anything to show up for himself, seeing as the summoning sigils were drawn without any awareness of spirits outside Gehenna, but it couldn't hurt to try. He pricked his finger with one of the needles passed around, smearing the dot of crimson that welled up onto the small sheet of paper.

Rin muttered, "Come forth, spirit, if you, uh, wanna hang out, I guess." Although Shiemi was still preoccupied with her little greenman, Bon overheard his impromptu chant and sniggered. RIn shot him an embarrassed glare.

_Oh god, what if Uncle Iroh shows up? Being all, hey, Rin did you wanna drink some of my awesome tea? I bet Neuhaus would lose his shit, not to mention these idiots standing around 'cause they couldn't summon anything. It'd be so satisfying, though, if something awesome showed up and I could stun these smug idiots for once._

Rin quietly chuffed in amusement while waiting, half hoping and half anxious that he would succeed, since it could raise some awkward questions if a spirit he was well acquainted with answered his call. Like one that could talk, and therefore blab about his exploits in the Spirit World that were supposed to be kept on the down low for now. The paper in his hand flickered with light. It was too late for regret, now.

A sudden radiance shot out from the sigil's center and enveloped the space around Rin, spirals of air tinged with golden dust ruffling his hair and disheveling his collar. What emerged from the midst of the dazzling display was a magnificent maroon... little bird?

Rin sighed in relief, since he recognized Kisa from the distinctly dotted beak. Thank god he managed to summon the quiet dragon bird spirit instead of May Jim, who would've talked all their ears off or something. The critter snuggled up and around his shoulders and cooed into his ear in greeting. At a stifled gasp from across the room, however, pale yellow pupils darted across black sclera in alarm, registering the strangers with increasing distress. Then, Kisa started to grow. Rin swept his gaze along the variety of confused, shell shocked expressions littering the faces of his classmates and teacher, all staring in tandem at the ever stretching mass of scales and feathers that had faded into purple speckled yellow.

And his first thought was not, _Oh no, we're all gonna get squished to death by this dragon bird spirit's adult form's huge golden ass._ No, it was actually, _Yukio is gonna fucking kill me if I break this classroom or anything in it._ Rin squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his heart in an endearing, if infinitely hopeless gesture. Silence. Then a resounding caw.

When he lifted his eyelids into a squint, he found Kisa coiled around his figure like a three meter tall napping cat. More silence.It was only then that he dared to glance around at the repercussions of this... accident. It seemed nothing short of a miracle that no shelves were overturned or walls swatted down. _Huh. This classroom can handle more than I gave it credit for._

Neuhaus wore a tense, painstakingly neutral expression that housed remnants of shock and wariness. His classmates, some awestruck and some looking a bit constipated, had yet to verbalize a coherent question outside of stutters and _whoa's_ of exclamation when Rin realized that he should probably coax the ginormous rascal into his younger form, for everyone's convenience. He then mumbled to Kisa introductions to everyone in the room while shooshing and petting the spirit with large arm motions. Neuhaus started talking again, trying his best to ignore the pet training session in the background. The spirit finally shrunk into a lethargic ball of fluffy plum colored feathers. After stiff, cursory praise to the successful summons, the teacher soldiered on through the palpable agitation in the air until bell rang.

"Class dismissed." He grunted, eyeing Rin but not calling him out for what would've undoubtedly been an interrogation on this demon he'd never heard of before despite being an upper first class exorcist.

His friends, however, had no such reservations nor compunctions. They bombarded him with questions and compliments on the extremely distinctive summons and the remarkable feat of summoning something so grand on his first try. Rin tried his best to fend off the intense queries of whether he knew what kind of demon it was, because they'd never seen it before, and if he secretly practiced summoning in secret to fool them into being impressed, or when he learned how to train a demonic dragon. He only succeeded in fanning their flames of curiosity, but out of respect for his pure badassness they ceased their questioning.

\---

As he left the classroom bantering with Bon and the others, Rin beamed in pride at how Shiemi stood her ground against Polkabrows, who proceeded to grudgingly accept her into their group.

But at the disturbing sensation of eyes on his back, his flickered down the hall. All he could glimpse was the tell tale flutter of a black robe turning around the corner. _Neuhaus-sensei?_

\---

The training camp in their dorms seemed to be progressing without a hitch, right up until the blackout. The grotesque, two headed figure tore through the flimsy sliding door, narrowly missing Shima. Rin calmly assessed the situation: enclosed space, _I'm the best fighter here. I have to protect them._ Decisively, he strode forward and stalled the ghoul with a series of calculated attacks, but it was more tenacious than he'd thought. _If only I had a weapon, something a little more fatal that I could actually wield in front of them._ It spurted out trails of repulsive miasma in defense. Rin felt no different than before despite the close range, but he noted the crippling effect it had on his classmates. To his alarm, one was already down, with critical wounds that Shiemi quickly made to treat with her greenman. Polkabrows seemed to be panicking at the injury of her best friend, unable to summon properly.

" _Young Master... someone has ordered me to do this..._ " Chills ran down his spine. Only he had heard the creature's raspy words, thank god. If it was targeting him specifically, however...

 _I can work with this._ He gathered his resolve and called out, "I'll lure this thing away, you guys run if you can, or set up a barrier. There might be more coming." He sprinted away in the direction of the generator to turn on the lights, ignoring the worried shouts he left in his wake.

\---

Okumura Rin lithely dodged the slithering tongue grasping at the air his head had occupied but a moment before. Then, without an ounce of hesitation, he unleashed an arc of blue fire with his left hand while reaching back with his right at the switchboard for the light switches. He managed to get a few, presumably in aid of his classmates, but failed to turn on the lights in this room. As the monster launched itself onto the railing and swiped its rotting limbs at the boy, the boy leapt sideways and off the raised platform, azure fire blazing out of his soles and straightened fists like a rocket. He distracted the unholy creature with fists of flame. With wholly astonishing agility, he darted back to the switchboard while his opponent was blinded by the glow and turned on the lights. The ghoul screeched in surprise, seeming to visibly shrink in the rays of its crucial weakness.

"Tch." Neuhaus clicked his tongue. Mephisto had informed him of the boy's identity and instructed to test him separately from the other students due to his unique capabilities and the need for secrecy regarding this matter. But the Okumura boy's competence did truly catch him off guard. "Well, well. Aren't we quite a bit more skillful with those flames than expected... I took the liberty of inviting you here, without an audience, to see for myself your supposed power. Son of Satan."

"Is this some kind of... test?" Okumura Rin questioned between indifferently dodging the significantly weakened attacks. He spewed burst after burst of flame from his palm, one shot finally igniting the long suffering ghoul. He passed the exam almost effortlessly.

"Of sorts." He was admittedly shaken by the boy's scarily accurate intuition. "You passed." _Those blue flames... only raze and destroy. But he is able to control them with such finesse. Perhaps that's the scarier thing. The capability for destruction increases exponentially, if the dangerous inherent power is carefully reigned and abused. As I thought, he who wields blue fire must die._ The teacher retreated to the shadows of a doorway.

\---

"Guys, was there another one here? I turned on the lights over here first, that should've helped."

"Yeah! Thanks to Rin, we were able to hold it off ok!" Shiemi gushed. "But Rin is so amazing! You took care of the first all by yourself!"

"I mean, I guess you were... pretty helpful when you stepped up at the start." Polkabrows said. "Shiemi could treat Paku in time thanks to you, so. Y'know... thanks." She mumbled the last part, all flustered.

"You...! Th-th-that was dangerous, i-idiot!" Bon smacked Rin's chest with his forearm, and the gesture seemed a bit... bashful? Rin smiled. Bon looked furious, but it sort of warmed his heart to see his comrades in arms concerned about him.

The others were still just sitting around with their mouths hung open. Were they trying to catch flies or something? Why so surprised? Rin shrugged and declared, "This was probably a test, though. No way security is this lax around here." _And no way they'd let up their guards when the son of Satan is around._

Then the supervisors popped out of every available crevice like some creepy whackamoles, and the students laughed away the relief and tension. Yukio, on the other hand, was hella pissed, though. Who the hell did Neuhaus think he was to lay a single finger on his Nii-san, huh? Nevermind the broken protocol, he was going to Have a Word with the bastard, maybe break the no infighting rule himself. Yukio was well aware how badass his brother was, but he couldn't help but worry, ok? His brother was such an idiot sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisa the dragon bird spirit is just kind of a spirit OC, might reoccur as Rin's familiar to fill up where kuro would be missing from accompanying Shiro on his Paladin duties. skills: transportation (lol), basic fire breath, strength in adult form, stealth in younger form. based off of: https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_bird_spirit


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIn catches up with Uncle Iroh, and lightning lessons begin. Shiro visits to bestow Kurikara upon Rin. Neuhaus attacks full on, and Mephisto schemes as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILERS for ch 39 (rin's demon heart being sealed in the Kurikara)  
> damn i caught up to the manga and like. dayum.  
> longest chappie so far, over 2000 words! haha that's a lot for me. enjoy :)

"Rin! You have finally come to visit! I feel like it has been years since I last saw you.” Rin withstood the hug attack on his person and breathed in the comforting atmosphere of what had become his second home.

"Haha, real funny, Uncle Iroh. You're a spirit, so you don't even feel the same passage of time as us mortals outside the Spirit World."

"How is school? Have you made any new friends? Any lovely young ladies you've been acquainted with?" Iroh waggled his eyebrows. Rin didn't get it.

"I mean, there are only two girls in our class after one dropped out, so... yes? Shiemi is super nice, and I guess Polkabrows is, too, by default for becoming friends with her." A calloused hand held out the customary cup of tea, which he took with a grin. “But Suguro and Koneko have got to be the coolest friends I ever made. Shima’s not so bad once you get past how perverted he is.” Rin wrinkled his nose in distaste, but fondness leaked into his voice. Then he gasped.

“Wait-- no, the more important thing is, I got into True Cross Academy with Yukio!! And I’m in an exorcist cram school now!! Where we learn how to deal with dark spirits! Because being the son of Satan gives you privileges like that, I guess. And they don’t really know about the Spirit World, I think, only the worst parts.”

“Oho? That’s quite interesting, that people manage to deal with spirits without bending. It is a positive development, I wonder? Since you won’t have to conceal anything from your family. Satan, is it...” Iroh narrowed his eyes in contemplation, fingers holding up his chin. “Never heard of him.”

Rin almost spilled his entire cup of tea on his lap, snorting in exasperation. “I don’t know what I expected.”

“Well, if you wanted to consult some know it all, you can head right over to Wan Shi Tong’s library.” He nudged Rin side, hitting his ticklish spot and coaxing out involuntary giggles. “I’m sure your father will inform you on these details soon enough. Besides, I have taught you more than enough about matters of the Spirit World. You know very well how you should deal with dark spirits and such.”

“Yeah.” Rin heaved a sigh of tangible contentment and nostalgia. "I miss our lessons, Uncle. They were so... I don't even know how to describe it. Not easy, but relaxing? Healing? Rewarding? Studying in a classroom is so haaaard." He whined, following up with, "Isn't there anything else you can teach me?" Stealing a glance at his mentor's face, he rolled his eyes. "And no, I don't need more lessons on brewing tea, I do it perfectly well by now anyways."

"Ha, you know me so well. But I suppose there is one last aspect of fire we haven't explored in depth yet... It is quite dangerous, however." Rin's ears perked up. "You are a quick study with regards to your spirit fire, but this may be a fair challenge, even for you. Perhaps you are too young." The old man peered sideways and caught the sparkling puppy eyes aimed his way. His resistance crumbled.

"Fine. Listen well. Lightning, in both its generation and redirection, requires the utmost precaution. One must be precise to a fault, for one misstep could be at the expense of your life." Rin was already enraptured in the words of the wise old man whose voice seemed to echo from legends of long since returned to their roots, whose knowledge seemed an intrinsic facet of the world which merely reaffirmed what had been and what will be. He wanted to listen forever. “This ‘cold blooded fire’ is not to be…”

\---

The door emitted a tell tale click before it swung open.

“Oh? What brings you here on this fine day, Father Fujimoto? How do you do these days? If you were to ask, I’m doing splendidly myself.” Mephisto crossed his legs and gathered his hands from where they’d been tinkering with some limited edition figurines obtained just the day prior. A white haired man traipsed up to his desk in brisk strides.

“Drop the niceties, Mephisto. You know what I’m here for. But I do hope you haven't been testing on my son like a lab rat.” Shiro slung the blade wrapped in scarlet cloth over his shoulder. "Gotta give him this."

“The empty Kurikara?”

“Well, that’s what I’m here to fix.” He grumbled. “Can you reseal it?”

“Well, it would be hard without his full knowing consent, now that he’s gradually reincorporated his sealed demon heart-- directly from Gehenna, too-- over the course of several years.” At Shiro’s irritated expression, Mephisto raised an eyebrow and continued, “I suppose I could, if I truly applied myself. But is there a point to the pretence anymore? The boy has proved… more aware than we’d thought, in ways we certainly never expected.”

“Ughh, fine. I guess I better tell him about… _some_ things, then you can go ahead and do your thing, and Rin can finally wield a decent weapon with a power up boost. But you know as well as I that there’s a pace we need to follow.” Shiro’s face was grim.

“Indeed.” Mephisto popped out of his seat, twirling a key while leading the white haired exorcist to the door. “On a cheerier note, it was a shame we lost our best instructor with your leave, but Yukio’s performance has been more than terrific this semester. As expected from the prodigious son of the Paladin.”

Shiro’s ever furrowed brow softened, a proud smirk sneaking up. “Of course, Yukio’s always been exemplary in everything he does, especially exorcist training and shit. He ain’t the one I’ve been worrying about.” He followed the demon through the open door.

“No worries on that front either, Shiro. He’s made some interesting friends here, albeit in some unorthodox methods.” Mephisto gestured in the direction of the rooms which housed the Okumura twins. “I’m sure you’d like to have some little disgustingly heartwarming reunion before we commence. Please, if you would.”

\---

“GAAhhh!” Rin chucked away the manga he’d been reading in surprise, the unfortunate book sailing away to the other side of the room and thwacking the studiously immersed Yukio in the temple. Yukio adjusted his tilted glasses, face blank. “Old man! Why are you here?”

Raucous laughter filled the air. "Bwahaha, poor Yukio, is this what you have to do deal with everyday?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ve stacked up some immunity, though. Hello, dad. Good to see you.”

“I’ve been meaning to check up on you guys, I just couldn't find the time to drop by, I’ve been sent on missions and whatnot nonstop. Stuff really piles up after a break, huh." Shiro scratched his head, then sat on Rin’s already occupied bed with a huff. “Rin, I’ve got something to tell you about.”

“You could’ve at least dropped us a call of warning, sheesh.” He complained, but his words held no heat. “Spit it out, then. What did you wanna say?”

“The Kurikara. It’s a sword that Mephisto and I… ” Rin tried so, so very hard not to tune out the lecture. And hold on he did, for an impressive five whole minutes as his dad explained in excruciating detail the circumstances of his powers being sealed. It was not a light matter, however much he would like to dismiss it in favor of picking back up his manga. Rin sighed. Yukio sighed as well, noting his brother’s glazed look. But this didn’t seem like the time to chastise him for lacking listening skills, so he turned back to his own pile of work.

The older exorcist continued rambling, ignoring the sigh. “And I got an old apprentice, she’s mighty handy with a demon sword. She can teach you. So? What d’ya say.”

At Shiro’s imploring look, Rin replied, “I mean, I guess I really have been itching for, like, a hacking sort of weapon for when I can’t use my fire in front of people.” His dad looked approving at his response, if a bit exasperated at how he phrased things.

“Then let’s go get Mephisto, and we’ll be set to start. Might take a while, though. Catch ya later, Yukio.” The white haired exorcist made to leave, prompting Rin to follow with a tilt of his head. Rin stalled.

“Does that mean I’ll be… vulnerable when you seal my heart back? When I draw the sword?” he asked hesitantly.

“Hm. There’s no precedent to your case, so it’s hard to say. But I know that it’ll be like… a trump card, of sorts. Exposing it will power you up--”

“No. I don’t think I wanna seal my demon heart back in the sword. Are you worried I’ll lose control and give in to my ‘demon side’? ‘Cause I won’t.” His dad’s face exposed how taken aback he was at his resolve. “I think… I’ll form a contract with another spirit. Kurikara used to house a powerful one, you said. That’ll make me stronger, too.”

The old man looked a bit lost. He ruminated for a second, then seemed to resign himself to the course of events. “Ok, then. I’ll leave this,” the red clad sword was tossed into his fumbling hands, “to you. I just gotta speak to Mephisto a sec. Yukio, let’s have hot pot for dinner when I’m back. Would you prepare, Rin?”

“Sure, dad.” The boys chorused.

Sauntering out of the room, Rin could make out his dad chuckling and muttering under his breath, “… all grown up, now.”

Rin stared off into the distance, face unusually blank. _I wonder if I made the right choice…_

\---

Yukio was, admittedly, in a pinch. It was a Naberius, after all, summoned by Neuhaus-sensei, an upper first class exorcist. So he could definitely attribute the rush of fanboy awe he felt at Rin’s entrance to adrenaline, relief, whatever hormonal concoction in his brain that resulted from being provided reinforcements in battle. And _not_ to how amazed he constantly was at his brother’s badassery.

As Rin flew in with guns blazing-- or rather, sword literally blazing-- Yukio felt his surroundings fall into hyperreal focus, his thoughts suddenly regaining crystal clarity as if those blue flames had seared all the tense panic away. He trailed his brother’s attacks with his eyes, suppressing a wince at the holy water grenade that hit its mark. Although he must be smarting all over his exposed skin, Rin nimbly ducked under the giant reaching hand. This was his chance. When the Naberius stepped to the side, blindly giving chase to its aggressor, Yukio inched over and hurriedly scrubbed his foot across the sigil laid in chalk. The monster disintegrated into miniscule dark particles mid action, Rin skidding to a stop and leaping back towards them, guard up but unscathed. _Nii-san is safe._

Then Neuhaus-sensei summoned once more a demonic tree tentacle aimed for his brother’s stomach. _Too fast. Close range. Nii-san’s gonna get stabbed. No._ Time slowed. Rin’s eyes widened, body seeming to supersede his mind on instinct. The branch meant to impale his stomach straight through merely grazed his side and dropped to the ground, shriveling into ashes, severed at the center by the flaming demon sword. Still, a small crimson stain bloomed on the white shirt.

“Nii-san!”

When the teacher faltered for a moment in shock, Rin dropped the sword and struck lightning fast despite his slight injury, hitting his solar plexus and grabbing his bleeding arm. With a forearm pressing at his throat and summoning arm held hostage, Rin growled, “I’ll face you however many times you want, so please,” he gripped the tattooed arm hard enough to bruise, “don’t drag innocent people into this shit!”

After the opponent trudged away in defeat, Yukio hurried to his side and gingerly checked the mostly healed wound under his protesting brother’s arm. “It’s closing already. You’ll be fine with some salve. You scared me, Nii-san! You… ” he trailed off, unsure what to say. _I was worried as hell, thank god for his weirdly fast regeneration. That last attack, that could’ve…_

“Yukio, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, idiot, you look pretty beat.” His brother perked his ears. “Fuck, I hear Shiemi. She’ll be all bossy and worried as hell. Lemme just,” Thinking on his feet, Rin covered the stained area of his shirt with his hand, lighting a miniature blue flame that quickly torched the blood black. A few rough swipes dusted off a fair amount of burnt blood. His brother’s crude motions abruptly jolted Yukio back from his trance. A sigh of relief and exhaustion and a helpless smile was all he managed before Shiemi burst through the door.

“Rin! Yuki-chan! Is that… a soot stain on your shirt?”

\---

Mephisto had indeed requested this of Neuhaus, but he didn’t expect it to get this out of hand. Stabbing at the boy’s head in the dead of the night? It seemed as if he was almost serious with the threat! He chuckled. The man had taken measures a bit more… extreme than ideal, but humans were so intriguingly unpredictable that way. Their emotions so volatile and influential in how all consuming they became. How amusing.

Although now he could see how woefully insufficient this trial had been, when Rin had unknowingly advanced so far already in Mephisto’s projected agenda. Shiro had been fretting over whether Okumura Rin’s body could withstand containing his demon heart under increasing duress, but Mephisto had absolute confidence that the boy could brave through it, even without the explicit aid of Kurikara. He was one of a kind, after all. Now, he would have to adjust his plans.

And also, hope to _god_ \-- haha, very funny-- that Shiro didn’t find out about these little… tests of his going overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a doofus but finally realized that my replies count as comments too, so. I felt a bit egotistical doubling the count haha. so i'll just reply to questions.  
> nevertheless comments warm my heart and make me squee XD i thank y'all. constructive criticism is also welcome, lol why not.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Shiemi appreciate amusement parks. Amaimon comes out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite fight even though rin got fucking wrecked bc Mepphyland XD. also yamada is just not there, bc shiro is alive and still shura's mentor and paladin, no need to send her to true cross. i love amaimon bc his fashion sense? on point. enjoy!

_ Time to play _ .

Amaimon was sort of excited, for once. Just hanging around Assiah was so booorrringgg. The colorful, sparkly eyed girls and other Japanese stuff that Aniue obsessed over just couldn’t hold his interest for so long. And tourism lost its shine after a while, when everything was literally just a door away. Though loath to admit he was bound to another’s orders, he had been kept on his brother’s leash for far too long. He was eager to face this mysterious halfling spawn of Satan that reputedly possessed incomprehensible power. He couldn’t wait to attest to that himself.

All he’d personally gathered on Okumura Rin was from brief glimpses around the school-- him as he was now, anyway. Amaimon did recall seeing him as a scrawny little kid years ago after the half demon had, according to his elder brother, awakened his satanic powers. That was when he’d been called to dispatch of the more threatening demons pursuing the boy; threatening may be an overstatement, as they’d hardly posed a challenge to himself, but apparently Mephisto found it far too challenging to go deal with such trivial matters on his own. Despite having Belial and most likely many other lackeys at his disposal. Amaimon grumbled under his breath, “Aniue exploits the favors I owe him too much.”

The boy had defeated the first obstacle that Aniue had set up for him, but that was hardly an accurate indicator of how worthy he was in combat. It was like measuring the sea with a basin.  _ But I suppose that’s why Aniue called on me to be a standard of measurement. I don’t think he could find a higher hurdle so conveniently available. _

\---

Upon arrival at the Mepphyland amusement park, Shiemi was placed in a group with Rin and Suguro-kun, because their class had an uneven number of people in it. _Whoa, intimidating! I’m glad Rin is there to be the buffer, since I haven’t talked to Suguro-kun much. But… it’s a good opportunity to make more friends._ Shiemi fist pumped in a discreet manner, determined blush staining her cheeks. A peek at the raven head and tall brunette revealed a carefree grin on the former and a… blush on the latter? Shiemi took his pink tinted cheeks and ears for the same sort of excitement she held, and her smile grew.

As the three of them walked along the paths lined by rainbow colored stalls and gaudily decorated rides, Shiemi couldn’t help but get caught up in a sort of wistful trance, lamenting her lack of normal childhood experiences. She expressed it to her teammates, just to unburden the swirling feelings clumping up in her throat.

“Then, let’s come here again together!”

Shiemi startled, turning to face Rin’s beaming smile. Warmth clutched tight at her heart as she gladly assented. “Yeah!”

“Wow, and you said she wasn’t your girl, huh? Ask with a little discretion, would ya? Tch. Get a room already.” Suguro-kun complained, sounding a bit crankier than usual. Shiemi noted his awkward fidgeting and looking to his feet, as if he were embarrassed for them, or almost… jealous. Shiemi held back a giggle.  _ Interesting. _

Before she could refute the romantic nature of their interactions, Rin beat her to the punch. Literally, with a light punch to his arm. “Idiot, I was saying we should come here again  _ together _ , as in everyone. I’ve never come to places like this with my friends, either.” Rin crossed his arms and coldly looked the other way, but his voice was teasing. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna come, though. I’m sure we’ll all have loads of fun, and maybe Konekomaru will be kind enough to bring back a plushie for you.”

“Wh-what are y-you saying! Of course I’m coming! Someone’s gotta keep an eye out for all the trouble that you get into,” Suguro blustered.

“Well, we have Yuki-chan for that, though. I’m sure you really have lots to study and practice. It’s fine if you can’t come with, we’ll all have a moment of silence for you.” Shiemi rebutted cheekily, even surprising herself with the carefree peals of laughter spilling out.

“Moment of silence?! Don’t make it sound as if I were dead!” The banter continued all the way till the merry go round, where they found the ghost.

Before the mission confronted them, however, Shiemi spared a thought on how naturally friendship had bloomed, with a little effort and care. It reminded her a bit of tending to her garden, nothing like the trials and tribulations she had pictured. She wanted to savor this floating feeling of camaraderie forever, embed it in her personal film reel of happiness and play it on repeat.

\---

Rin had gotten into the habit of slinging Kurikara over his shoulder before he left his dorm, because Yukio and his dad had told him you never know when you’ll encounter a suitable spirit to contract with. But he still wasn’t used to the weight of it across his back, which was why he noticed pretty quickly when it rustled his shirt and slid upwards, strap snagging on his wrist. He caught the black strip and pulled, engaging in a miniature tug of war with the pale gloved hand grasping the other end of Kurikara’s case. Rin glared at the dude hanging from a Mephisto statue. Both ceased their grappling when the cloth seemed ready to tear. A stalemate.

“Who the fuck are you. Let go.” Rin said fiercely.

“… I’m Amaimon, a demon king. I’m something like your brother. Nice to meet you.” What bland insincerity. What kind of name was Amaimon anyway? Rin thought the name didn’t fit him at all. He was obviously an ill intentioned rascal, not sweet at all!

“Would you let me have a look at this sword? I think it’s quite interesting how you’ve unraveled the seal on this.” The pointy haired bastard then sneakily slipped the sword from its case, curiously unsheathing the blade then sheathing it back.

“Hey!” Rin yelled.

“Oh, so it really doesn’t function as trigger for your powers or anything. A little disappointing, but I guess I’ll have to initiate.” The demon king leapt from his perch. Long, black nails suddenly loomed before his face, prompting Rin to retreat, now wary with his guard fully up.

“What are you really planning here?” He cautiously asked.

“Plans? I was free, so I came here to play. But it’s not fun when you’re so uptight.” Damn, that Amaimon’s blank, nonchalant tone really got on his nerves. Oblivious, the demon continued, “Or would you not mind showing off your flames for me?”

With another quick strike at his throat that Rin parried with his forearm, he jumped onto a rail for the supports of a ride. “Let’s have some fun. It’s an amusement park, after all.” Amaimon snapped his slender fingers, and the various surrounding contraptions whirred to life.

Shenanigans ensued as Rin followed the pesky bastard onto ride after silly ride, intending to snatch away Kurikara from his grip but the opponent evading nimbly each time.  _ This is annoying. I can’t unleash my fire, especially when I’m up so high. Anybody could look up and see. It’d be like advertising my existence, not to mention Yukio would end me if he caught wind. _

He’d said it was a game, hadn’t he? The demon was simply provoking him, taunting him up to now. And Rin knew playtime was over when Amaimon truly went on the offensive with a barrage of punches aimed at his face.

_ Fuck.  _ He let the first one hit his cheek out of surprise, free falling from the rollercoaster’s rails. Rin struggled to orient himself in the air, thoughts racing but unable to present an alternate solution while the wind whipped through his hair and against his body a hundred feet up in the air. He then resigned himself to using his taboo powers in plain daylight.

_ I just don’t wanna end up a splatter on the pavement of this stupid Mephisto themed amusement park… Is one day without some nut job attacking me for my absentee biological father too much to ask for? _

Blue fire flared up at his soles and palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop sry couldn't keep the fight in a chapter cuz i just wanted to write it so many ways


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon's interest is piqued. Yukio frets, Rin is tired, and Bon is thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to resist bc I want shima/rin and izumo/rin later too but some bon/rin snuck its way in, so enjoy! (lol who am i kidding tho all romance here is embarrassing. fluffy. slow burn.)

Lightning quick, Rin flipped stomach down, thrusting his limbs straight down so that the azure bursts of energy from his hands and feet could decelerate his descent; he bent one knee and pushed back with his arms to propel himself to the green metal supports of the rollercoaster and grabbed the closest in reach. Just in time to avoid the bright red tracks welcoming a passionate collision with his head.

“Ehhh, that’s a neat trick you’ve got there.” The words skidded by with a whoosh. Amaimon who had followed him in his free fall merely raised his eyebrows, plummeted by, and landed jarringly onto the tracks. Rin could see the structure trembling under his feet, the demon king having absorbed a force that would’ve shattered any exorcist’s bones. With speed exceeding human limits, he leapt to Rin’s eye level and was suspended for a split second in the air. In his eyes, Rin saw a maniacal hunger absent on his expressionless face. “Now show me _more_.”

He gritted his teeth and darted down to the ground as fast as he could while dodging the relentlessly probing assaults directed his way. Amaimon tossed the occasional comment here and there to which Rin didn't react outside of angry growling or teeth gnashing-- or at least pretended to coolly ignore, because he was busy figuring out how to exercise that mysterious _discretion_ everyone had been recommending him.

A hurried scan revealed that their vicinity was clear of any others, Shiemi and Suguro having long gone off in opposite directions after the ghost. _Yukio will know to keep them away, distract them, whatever, if he sees first._ He winced at the potential hissy fit that lay in wait. _Or scratch that, I’ll just make sure no one notices. Or, uh, blue fire shouldn’t be so conspicuous in daylight? ‘Cause the sky is blue??_ He called bullshit on himself. _Fuckkk, I’m screwed._

Rin was wracking his brains for a way to minimize chances of discovery when he noticed the castle shaped haunted house nearby, biggest among all the enclosed spaces littered around the park. _Maybe… but no, someone could be in there right now, what if I meet them from unbelievably bad luck?! Wouldn’t rule it out, the way shit has been hitting the fan._

It didn’t seem like he would find a better area than the grounds they were on now, since it was, admittedly, fenced off underneath the rollercoaster with no one in sight. He breathed in, collecting his fists in front of his chest, the knuckles facing each other, in a comfortingly familiar gesture.

“Oh? Are you finally ready to retaliate?” Amaimon asked blithely as Rin lowered his stance for a more stable center of balance, blue traces flickering around his hands. He lead with both fists and released two streams of blue flames that skimmed the ridiculous point of Amaimon’s hair even as he ducked. The demon king held himself up on his arms while his feet extended forwards into Rin’s abdomen, failing to connect when he shifted to his back leg and leant sideways. Amaimon somersaulted onto his feet.

“This is more like it.” He said with a grin. Rolling his shoulders, he tossed away the Kurikara still held in hand to a far corner. “You can pick this up later, because it’s getting in the way.” He launched a counterattack, jumping to close the distance between them and lunging up with a fist. Rin reacted with a high, arcing kick that left a crescent of fire in its wake. Amaimon easily avoided it with a backwards vault.

A few exchanges gave Rin some material to pick apart the enemy’s unorthodox style of fighting-- (although really, he shouldn’t say anything, as his own style was so unorthodox that, unknowingly to Rin, it had been an infuriating pain in the ass for any of his adversaries to deal with). Amaimon had the stance of a brawler, pure unrefined power granting him the luxury of casual finesse. But it was a bit more refined than just brute strength, as evident in the way he lithely evaded attacks like some trapeze artist.

And he kept up with Rin’s trained bending forms with ease.

Movement was coming stiffer as the tempo of combat accelerated, a sign of losing his calm. _This guy is too good. How do I beat him? Maybe my moves are too predictable, I can’t remember all my forms, I’ve never actually fought this seriously before, what do I do--_

Deep breath. Rin repeated the very first firebending lesson he had learnt in his head. _[Firebending power comes from the breath.]_ An exhale. Echoes from another lesson. _[When your emotions threaten to overwhelm you, simply reset your mind. See, I have assigned myself a particular action for when I lose my composure. I take a deep breath, and then, I roar it all out.]_ A bigger inhale.

Rin opened his mouth, and an immense burst of flame poured out: a dragon’s roar.

His mind was clear. His flames were an extension of himself and no one else, and every inch they burned was under his control.

\---

Amaimon laughed in exhilaration as he swerved midair, flames licking at the edge of his coattails. “I can see now, why Chichiue and Aniue are so _taken_ with you.”

The raven head warded off his assault with both arms extended and sweeping a 360, palms open and blazing with trails of blue. His fighting style was weird, foreign, controlled, creative-- Satan never bothered directing his flames in any such specific way. Okumura Rin was just so _interesting._

A flurry of punches, kicks, back flips, and other feats of flexibility commenced. He himself had a fascinated grin fixed on his face, but the other still wore such a solemn expression. When he booped his furrowed brow while leaping over his head, the boy snarled at him and kicked back. It was a heady rush of power to have those eyes focused on him so intently.

This was _fun._ Despite that Amaimon himself was obviously holding back, as he didn’t want to destroy Aniue’s theme park, this was a major improvement from the small fry in Gehenna.

But he could sense the half demon inhibiting himself, just when his flames had been getting stronger, too. _Afraid of his little friends finding out? Aw, why won’t he let loose a little so we can_ really _have a go._

“Nii-san!” His ears twitched in annoyance. A nuisance had arrived.

“Yukio!” And now his plaything was distracted. Cursing the younger twin, Amaimon jumped onto the fence the speak to the unwelcome newcomer. Rin followed.

“You’re in the way. We were just starting to enjoy ourselves, weren’t we, Rin?” A threat lurked in his words, the subtle shift of his feet, the sinister motion of his hands lined with black claws.

The younger Okumura steeled his eyes and pointed his pistols at him. “One more word about my brother and you’re fucking dead.” With a quick scan of his person, he continued, “You’re… the king of earth, Amaimon, aren’t you. Wait. I give less than zero fucks. Get lost, or I will _make_ you.”

Amaimon bristled at his insolence. But a glance at Rin reminded him that their fight should proceed alone, without irksome, inane interference such as this. They needed a secluded playing ground where he wouldn’t have to feel frustration at the boy’s restraint. He decided to retreat for now.

“Ah, screw it. Then, til we meet again.” Amaimon bounded off, eager anticipation building in the pit of his stomach as soon as he turned his back. “Take care!”

\---

“Nii-san, are you ok? Any injuries? You better not hide them” Yukio’s glasses glinted dangerously. His brother was jumping over the fence to retrieve the Kurikara.

“I’m fine.” said Rin, returning with demon sword in hand. “That Amaimon guy landed a few hits, but it’s probably all healed by now.”

Yukio was still going to give him a check up at their dorms, but considering protocol he lowered his voice and asked, “Did you use your fire?”

“Yeah. He was strong, I took a punch on the rollercoaster. Had to.” Huh. No shouting? Seething in anger? His brother was unusually subdued today.

“The rest of the class didn’t see anything, but I wasn’t able to confirm with Shiemi-san nor Suguro-kun. Did you notice anyone looking?”

“N--” Rin yawned. “No. I don’t think so. I kept checking.” Rubbing his eyes, he added, “Yukio, I’m frigging exhausted. It was an epic fight. Carry your Nii-san, pretty please.”

“No way, you’re heavy.” But Yukio obligingly slung his brother’s arm around his shoulders, carrying some of his weight. Rin cackled quietly. “But I’m gonna call today’s mission over anyways. Let’s get you home to rest.”

\---

When they rendezvoused with the everyone else, none the wiser of the showdown that had occurred, it was a pleasant surprise to discover Shiemi-san had taken care of the ghost.

She giggled at how wilted Rin seemed, like a houseplant someone had forgotten to water. Kamiki-san was sighing, exasperated. The Kyoto gang were laughing with, except Suguro-kun seemed bothered by it. Yukio could sort of relate, though. Rin’s complaints were so quiet, an adjective he thought he would never ascribe to his brother. The silence was a bit disconcerting, since his poor ears had gotten accustomed to the constant abuse.

“Okumura, you useless lump of slime, can you even walk by yourself right now? What trouble did you get into now that wore you down like this! I-I’ll c-c-carry you if you like, ‘cause you’re useless on your own.” Suguro-kun proposed in such a tsundere way that Yukio couldn’t help but face palm.

“Suguro! You’re a real friend, who knew you were so nice.” Rin mock glared at his brother. “I asked Yukio, but he refused. And to think he was so cute when he was younger.” He grumbled quietly while Suguro crouched down and reached for his legs.

“S-so t-troublesome!” The taller boy was so flustered. Why was he here witnessing this. Yukio was slowly dying of second hand embarrassment. But he knew why. The moment he had awaited would come.

As Suguro hitched Rin’s legs up and straightened from his crouch, his eyes grew wide and he nearly burst a blood vessel.

“ _Heavy--_ ”

“Hey, that’s not just rude to ladies!” Rin tried to muster some indignation, but he fell short on account of how cute and fluffy he seemed at the present.

Yukio laughed evilly under his breath while the others did so much more openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe my headcanon that rin is like. hella heavy. idk why maybe bc he also hello strong and secretly ripped bc genes or something. and rin was really tired by the fight bc he was rly focused and aware of surroundings and dodging and always on guard in order not to be pathetically overpowered by amaimon like in canon, so it was more mental exhaustion than physical.  
> comment if you like my illustrations <3 haha it's all legit firebending poses and stuff tell me if it's shit or not. tbh it was rushed so ignore amaimon's mangled forearm on bottom right lmao


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura is Grudgingly Impressed as well, Yukio is still convinced everyone is in love with his brother, and training camp starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no sryy peeps counted the days wrong aghhh, late update.

“Yeah, yeah… I get it, geez, you’re definitely going senile if you like repeating things that much… yeah, bye.” She snapped the phone shut. Shura was still mildly pissed off at the emergency briefing given to her by Shiro just the week before on how the boy he’d long since asked her to take under her wing was the  _ literal _ child of Satan who had awakened, but was fully in control of his satanic blue fire. Suffice to say, a little advance notice would have been nice. He’d contacted her after quite a while, and the only thing he talked about was his child, without so much as a how do you do. But like the stupidly obliging girl that she was when it came to her savior, she had conceded to his request.

“If I leaked this whole thing to that Angel bastard or the Grigori, he would be totally fucked… he’s lucky I’m so nice.” Shura mumbled in complaint.

And he fretted over his kid so much, if she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought all that white hair came from his mother henning. But for some baffling reason, it wasn’t him going berserk that had Shiro worried. He had dismissed her concerns over his control so offhandedly, as if it wasn’t  _ Satan’s  _ goddamn  _ offspring  _ they were talking about. Shura tried to put off the irritation reemerging at the memory with a shake of her head.

She strode into the classroom, boobs swinging about in greeting. A student or two had flushes creeping up their cheeks (baldie and the cute blondie) or even an outright nosebleed (the pink haired one). She smirked. But noting the lackluster reactions of the rest of the class, Shura huffed in wry amusement.  _ Yukio’s reactions are always so dull and serious, he probably rubbed off on them. _

Throughout self-introduction, warding off pesky questions, the lesson on sigils, her sole focus was on the raven haired boy in the front row. She hadn’t gleaned much for all her wary troubles, but Shura was still skeptical of his  _ potential _ and  _ ability _ that everyone had been telling her about.

The following afternoon lesson on basic swordsmanship revealed him to be a complete beginner at the subject. Admittedly, most of the class were as well, but they weren’t aiming to become Knights or wield a demon sword as their main weapon, were they? Even if his physical capabilities were exceptional, he barely knew how to grip a katana properly. Shura sighed. Okumura Rin seemed like a typical unimpressive hothead, competitive and passionate without really getting anywhere. What could a pubescent teenager like him know of technique and fine control? She resigned herself to disappointment at their private lesson later today.

\---

_ Retreat! Retreat! I retract my judgements from earlier… might’ve been too quick to dismiss him because I was pissed at Shiro.  _ Sweat dripped down her temple as she stabbed and slashed relentlessly. Blades of wind sliced through the training ground. She knew her attacks were precise to the point of being supernatural-- her Kiba was a top class demon sword, after all, and her muscle memory accumulated through years of training only served to enhance its strength-- but none of them were hitting the mark.

The boy had long since abandoned the Kurikara. It was the optimal though, because he was a  _ menace  _ with his bare fists. He was meeting her blow for blow, nimbly dodging what he could and controlled jets of flame blasting away whatever advances got too close. His stances were low and steady, oriented to the ground, but flexible when needed. He was  _ trained. _

And the only response to her verbal taunts had been concise, but full of conviction: “I’m gonna become the Paladin, just like my dad.”

Smoothed around the edges instead of the jagged roughness she’d been expecting; his every move was a testament not only to raw potential, but also to his dedication and dogged pursuit of his goals over the years. His forms were carefully mastered, but every passing second made it clear he was striving for more, more, always more. Although blue fire blazed around their battle, she saw red fire fueled by resolve in his eyes.

Shura let out a helpless chuckle.  _ Fine. You were right, Shiro. He  _ is  _ a laugh. I guess the joke’s on me. _

They were both panting by the end of the spar, smirking at each other. Neither had managed to land a hit. Of course, Shura hadn’t gone full out, since she wasn’t here to execute the kid or something, after all. But chills ran down her spine in anticipation of their lessons.

“We’ll be starting private lessons after break. I have a few things to take care of in the meantime, so. Keep practicing the basic katana forms, once a day, and we’ll see how you’ve progressed.”

“Yep… Kirigakure-sensei.” It might sound like a sarcastic addition, but Rin’s eyes shone with something like acknowledgement.

“Kid, you can call me Shura.” For once, she smiled without any teasing lilt nor bitter twist to her lips.

The battle against Gehenna had always been an uphill one. When this kid became an exorcist, maybe… just maybe, they stood a chance of defeating the whole damn world of demons for good.

\---

Yukio was totally fine with Shura tagging along on the training camp. He would’ve preferred an actually mature, responsible adult coworker on site, but beggars can’t be choosers. But wait, he wasn’t a beggar, and he was, in fact, the one working over break in gross amounts of overtime to accompany his class on a camping trip. The least the administration (read: Mephisto) could do was allow him some peace of mind instead of sending of a 15 year old and a lecherous 26 year old to supervise a group of fellow 15 year olds in the wilderness! The fact he was the only one familiar with Shura didn’t justify the other teachers always lumping them together for any projects. So, obviously, Yukio was just fine with his assignment. Totally cool with it.

Yeah, no. But what could he do about it except keep calm and grumpily munch down seconds of his brother’s amazingly delicious curry? Nothing, that’s what.

So he simply watched as Suguro and Shima and Shiemi and Kamiki all fell head over heels for Rin’s cooking skills and started formulating marriage proposals in their heads in order to savor this food three meals a day. Yukio estimated that Shiemi would come out the victor of this battle, but who knew if Suguro could muster up the courage to confess past his stuttering.

It may have devolved into an eating contest by the end of the meal, as if to prove who could show the most appreciation for the food by stuffing themselves. Konekomaru seemed unaware that he was participating. Rin just seemed glad that everyone was enjoying his creation. Yukio smirked.  _ Well, fuckers, I’ve enjoyed this elixir stuff my whole life, and you haven’t, so sucks for you. _

But by the end, he was acceptably mollified to act cordially as always while explaining the given task.  _ Time to sit back and enjoy my students flailing about-- *cough* I mean observe them carrying out the training exercise. _

\---

“You’re so good at drawing!” said Rin.

Ryuji was not doing so well today, emotions wise. He had resigned himself to this irrational fixation on Okumura, but feeling his heartbeat flutter because he complimented his shitty sketch of their ‘seal the peg lantern’ plan, all sparkly eyed and encouraging? He was pretty sure he’d contracted some disease. But Ryuji couldn’t leave him hanging, so he gave a simple thumbs up.  _ Keep chanting, keep chanting the calming Buddhist chants. _

His affliction also included symptoms of unexplainable moodiness as he watched Moriyama get to ride on the raven head’s shoulders in their plan. He’d clearly assigned Shima to that role! The bug infested ditch was indeed a bit of a mood killer, but they seemed so close and cozied up together. Okumura was obviously gunning for the chick.

But regarding the drawings… he would have to draw him something better later, if he was so impressed.  _ Just to show him I’m really, ummm, just, uh… whatever. No one can tell me not to draw shit. _

He was distracted from his embarrassing thoughts by a creak of wood. All they could do was gape as the dilapidated red gate tilted over from Okumura’s insane strength. The seal released, and Ryuji felt a nauseating lurch in his stomach when he realized that the boy was standing too close for comfort to the surging wave of bugs.

A giant moth demon shot up from the river of filth, capturing Okumura by the limbs and hoisting him up in its grip.  _ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shura is gonna be a marginally better teacher in my fic, ok. bc rin deserves it. also look forward to more bon x rin next chapter ahaha.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin appreciates his comrades in arms, Shiemi is spared from danger, and Rin pursues Amaimon decisively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo plotty stuff is busting my ass look forward to the fruits of my labor next chappter. tryinna keep some suspense and shit, yknow XD (bon is being cute again haaalp) enjoy!

Rin was slightly panicked, but that was just from being caught off guard by the moth tentacles now wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He knew he could deal with it with his fire, if absolutely necessary. But his friends couldn’t witness that. So he asked them to go ahead. He expected a token protest, but they knew he was powerful, that they could rely on him. He wouldn’t blame them for leaving it to him (for leaving him).

He should’ve expected Suguro to react so fiercely. “You… this shit again…”

“Sorry.” Rin let out a weak laugh, eyes avoiding the scowl on the other’s face.

“Idiot!” Bon surely had his pride as an aspiring exorcist, too. He was probably offended by his effort to protect them.

But he was genuinely stunned by the words that followed: “Of course we’re gonna save you!”

He’d improved relations with teachers and classmates since elementary school, but old rumors died hard. Friends were hesitant to cross certain boundaries that Rin acutely felt like were drawn around him since birth, lines cautiously observed by everyone except his dad and Yukio. Or perhaps he had imposed this distance upon himself in fear of the alienation from before, when close friends meant they were prone to unknowingly provoke all the raw self Rin had buried and put to sleep. The rage that Uncle Iroh had tamed, but whose phantom traces lingered.

And his new friends were getting so much closer than he’d intended, but he couldn’t summon up the will to push them away. His strength didn’t matter to them, in all the best ways.

(He ignored the niggling fear raising the topic of his hidden satanic identity. That would come… eventually.)

Rin watched in awe as the Aria attacked the dark spirit holding him captive. As soon as its grip loosened, he should’ve somehow used the opportunity to launch himself back on clean land, but honestly he’d still been the slightest bit starry eyed; as a result, he splashed into the river of insects. It was okay since Suguro lent him a hand and heaved him up by the wrist, steady and reassuring.

Now that he’d been unhanded by the creature, it was time for payback. “I got this from here, guys!”

Rin unsheathed Kurikara and vaulted towards the yellow, furry head, right at the spot Suguro just attacked. The wriggling appendages reaching for him again were handled with ease, some avoided and the remainders cut right off. He stepped over to its blind spot, and a wing nearly detached from the long slash down its back that followed.

He hacked the unfortunate insect to black dust in mere minutes, empowered by the presence of his friends at his back. He appreciated the occasional attacks of their own in coordination to his, no matter how small. Rin sheathed his sword back after a cool concluding slash.

There was color high on his cheeks when Suguro complimented his skills. Probably from all the adrenaline, although usually he didn’t get tired that easy. Maybe it was too dark, and his eyes were malfunctioning. Rin thanked him in turn for his earlier save. When Bon declared that he was only repaying a favor, Rin heard Shima snorting in amusement, muttering something about… princess carries?

Rin felt his chest suffuse with warmth as his friends voiced their support. _Maybe I don’t need to fight alone anymore._

(He ignored the doubts whispering in his head, as he always did.)

\---

“The next time he attacks, go after him. I trust you can handle yourself.” Shura shot him a heavy look.

“So you’re authorizing me to use my fire. Yukio won’t be happy about this. Probably not my dad either.”

“Well, how are you gonna fight Amaimon, King of Earth, without your flames?” A grim silence prevailed. “Didn’t you say you barely kept up with him even with your powers?”

Rin steeled his resolve. “Fine. I’ll do my best.” His voice was tight with the fear that today was the day his friends would finally find him out. He stood, body coiled for action any minute.

Suddenly, Shiemi started walking in a random direction, steps robotic and somehow… wrong. The palpable tension in the air may have had something to do with it, but foreboding pooled in his gut, and he couldn’t afford to take chances.

“Shiemi?” he called. No response came. Before she could approach the edge of their barrier, he bolted forward and grabbed her arm. “You okay?” When he turned her around by her shoulders, her vibrant green eyes were blank. The others caught on to the abnormality, and Shura stalked over to examine her.

“A parasite?!” She grimaced. After studying it for a moment, she took a deep breath. “Fuck, not sure what this is, but I can kill the thing. I’m no good with handling stuff delicately like Yukio, surgical removal is out, who knows if her nerves will be damaged. We don’t have time, so we’ll have to deal with it this way.” One hand forcefully shoved the entranced girl to her knees while the other raised her sword to Shiemi’s neck, parallel to the ground. Her limp arms spasmed as if to protest but restricted by another’s will.

“What in the hell!” Rin tried to knock away the blade, but Shura sidestepped his attempt.

“Don’t freak. It’ll hurt a little, but she’ll be fine in a day or two.” She recited a quick chant with a single hand signal, then carefully sliced an asterisk on the wriggling lump at her nape. The protrusion burst open with a spray of miasma, the only remnants of the exorcised demon wriggler. The blood oozing from the shallow gashes on Shiemi’s neck reverted from black to its original crimson.

“Shiemi!” Rin caught her as she collapsed. He gently laid her down on her side, since her wound would touch the ground otherwise, beckoning at the others for help. Shura was tensed by his side, gaze focused to the direction had been heading. A rustle.

“Did you have to foil my plans like that?” Amaimon stepped out from the underbrush, expression empty but somehow disturbing all the same. “Aah, shoot. Now how am I supposed to lure him out?” The demon king scratched his head with those ridiculously long, black nails. _He probably paints them, the vain bastard, look at his fancy clothing._ But more importantly, was he really trying to _guilt trip_ them for saving Shiemi from his evil grasp?

Rim growled. He was really itching for another chance to pummel his stupid face, more to avenge his precious friend than for the bout in Mepphyland.

“Haha, a bit aggressive now, that’s good. Then perhaps you would step right out to play with me again? I’ve been looking forward to this, you see.” Amaimon paced idly around the perimeter of the barrier while speaking, all the while maintaining eye contact with him and lazily poking around for some weak spots.

Rin stayed put. A mutually assertive glance passed briefly between him and Shura.

“You won’t get away with this.” He vowed, in tandem with his teacher, who demanded, “How did even get in here? Did Mephisto let you in?”

“Hm. I guess I’ll have to go first, then.” Amaimon crouched low and braced his hands against the ground. The earth shattered underneath his grip. Cracks and narrow chasms spread, the force reverberating under their feet. The campsite trembled, and objects fell to the ground with a racket. “Your turn.” A ghost of a smile manifested on his face.

Rin whipped his head back briefly to confirm no one was hurt, stabilizing himself with outraised arms and lowered body.

“Guys, I got this, take care of Shiemi!” He shouted and charged forth as Amaimon retreated with a verbal bouncing sound effect, the smug fuck. _What kind of person says an onomatopoeia out loud, non ironically? Oh right, someone who isn’t a human person, just a demon king. His hair, too, it’s a goddamn tragicomedy on par with Mephisto’s. Someone spare my eyes. Maybe I should target his hair with my fire?_

“Wait, you broccoli!” Abstaining from further internal mockery lest it affect his concentration, Rin sprung into the woods and sprinted as if chased by the wind. Shura followed shortly behind. The two of them exited the formation, and as expected, Amaimon had brought along a minion to keep her occupied.

Then, Yukio emerged from the greenery, hurrying back from checking out the help flare, just as the hobgoblin familiar lunged at Shura.

“Be careful, Nii-san!” He called out, two pairs of blue eyes meeting for a mere millisecond. But the minuscule moment conveyed all the trust and warning they needed to, and in a flash, Yukio was drawn into the skirmish between exorcist and hobgoblin.

Rin resolutely ran ahead. He was confident they would deal with the obstacle and catch up sooner rather than later. As he passed, he registered one last warning from Shura for the others to stay within the barrier.

“Okumura!” Suguro’s frustrated exclamation rang out behind him, but he didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio returns early bc rin already defeated the sealed moth thing instead of running away with the rest. hehe comment if y'all love amaimon as much as I do. i love my broccoli.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues, but Mephisto's meddling delays backup. Konekomaru is unsettled when he witnesses everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liek dis chappie, so, without further ado, enjoy!

“Hahaha, I’m overjoyed you decided to follow me so easily.” With an impassive face that betrayed none of his vocal enthusiasm, he continued. “Ahh, I couldn’t stop thinking about our fight, I was too excited to sleep.” Amaimon rubbed at his eyes.

He noted how the boy’s eyebrow twitched at his casual attitude, but Okumura Rin diligently kept up with his relentlessly fast movements. The two figures blurred with speed as they leapt about in what seemed like an intricately choreographed dance. Staccatos of bright blue fire interspersed their movements. The cobalt edges flared every so often past the towering trees into the sky, brief and subdued, and therefore unnoticeable.

_Don’t think I haven’t noticed you leading me here, where the_ _high cover will somewhat obscure your powers._ His mouth curved in delight. _Maybe that means a real contest of strength instead of the demo from last time._ But alternatively-- his pursuit had been surprisingly decisive, which meant that possibly, they had concocted some sort of plan.

Sourly, he thought of the demon sword woman who had impeded his progress. He couldn’t allow her to interfere a second time. But then he thought of the scheming, sly demon that was his eldest brother and felt a brief glow of sadistic glee.

“What do you get out of this?!” The voice demanded, shaking him out of his brief reverie.

“Amusement, of course. Didn’t I tell you already?”

“Don’t mess with me!” An especially fierce punch directed blue flame at his head.

“My bad. Usually I’m the one asking for that.” He ducked and swung a leg that missed its quickly retreating target. “Most of the time, I try and get right to the real fight, but it’s been a while since I’ve faced a worthy opponent. I wanted to enjoy the build up for once.”  _ And also Aniue was pretty harsh about not making a bigger mess than he could handle, something about that human friend of his-- Shiro, was it?-- finding out. Oh! Also, no property damage. We’re far enough from the academy now, though. _

_ Well, I guess that’s enough playing around for now. _

“But if you insist… ” said Amaimon. “I guess I’ll have to take it seriously.”

He sprinted low to the ground and abruptly extended his right leg. Okumura Rin’s eyes widened, but the change of pace had disrupted his rhythm, and all he managed was a muted noise of surprise. The kick connected square on his chest.

The ravenhead was catapulted into the sky, and Amaimon vaulted after him with fangs glinting in the moonlight.

\---

The boy was formidable, to be able to hold his own against Amaimon without losing touch with his rationality-- his humanity.

Mephisto was absolutely delighted at the interesting turn of events, but he supposed this wouldn’t do. The assistance of his brother and Kirigakure Shura would imbalance the test; both of them were suspicious enough of him to potentially expose the nature of the trial. However, being the omniscient being that he is, this wasn’t too far outside of his expectations. He had aligned a multitude of measures for contingencies.

So the two teachers would have to face some… complications on their way. Mephisto chuckled into his cup of tea.

His little friends were approaching the site of the battle, but that was according to plan. They were too weak to factor into the physical battle, except as a hostage perhaps, but Amaimon was too enamored with battling the boy to spare a thought for playing dirty. Besides, their roles were as Okumura Rin’s emotional catalysts; they could very well be the deciding factor on his state of mind.

On whether demon or human prevailed.

\---

“Damn… how… did they… get here… so friggin’… fast… ” Shima panted, doubled over and one hand braced on his knee.

“Hey, that was Okumura just now!” Bon pointed to the sky, where true to his word, a blurry silhouette was plummeting to the ground with another close in pursuit. “Tch. That guy… always sayin’  _ I got this, I can handle it _ but he’s getting beat up to hell! He thinks we can’t help, huh?”

Despite the biting tone, Konekomaru could hear traces of worry etched into his words and tense back. He sighed at how whipped his friend was, but he bit his lip in concern for Okumura-kun as well. He stayed silent to let him get it all out of his system.

The trio raced to the spot where their classmate seemed to have landed, just to witness Okumura’s panicked gaze flickering over at their appearance while the demon king’s fist was mid swing.

Bon quickly lit and fired his signal flare, and the firework narrowly missed Amaimon’s head. The accosted figure turned towards them with wide eyes that chilled his spine.

Okumura-kun’s voice cut in. “Hey, weren’t you just getting started?” He lunged with a punch that broke Amaimon’s eye contact with them. “Focus on me!”

Bon interjected. “Don’t leave us out of this! We want our share of fun!”

“Okumura-kun! Get out of here when you get the chance!” Konekomaru gathered his courage and shouted out.

“Listen, run! This is  _ my _ fight.” Okumura seemed to grit his teeth in frustration, but no way they were giving in. He was their friend. Before that, their ally. What kind of comrades in arms would he be if he backed out now? Konekomaru clenched his fists in determination.

And that was when the match and flare signal in his grip were unintentionally shoved together. It shot at the two fighters in an unintended trajectory, hitting the back of a certain green head with a bang.

“Shit!” He wasn’t much one for profanities, but he blurted it out in unadulterated horror.

Amaimon’s… head spike, for lack of a better word, puffed up at the miniature explosion. It now perfectly resembled a broccoli growing on his head.

Shima giggled.

Konekomaru was flustered, but his eyes were still trained on the target of his projectile with a bad premonition. Shima was oblivious to how the demon king narrowed his eyes, ice cold murderous intent seeping through the suddenly blood curdling look on his face. Before he could call out in warning, Amaimon  _ moved _ .

His mind, and Bon’s, he could tell, was lagging behind the sheer speed of movement, and despaired for the inevitable impact. They were still wading through the molasses in their brains when the demon king halted a few yards away, Okumura’s hand wrapped around his ankle.

“Oh, no you don’t.” He growled, then pulled with the intention to trip the other on his face.

“Wow, this is the first time you’ve caught me and you’re not gonna take this opportunity?” Amaimon caught himself on his arms and swung his legs in a semi circle, the tightly clutching hand and attached body flung away with the back flip. As Okumura hastily landed in a crouch, he tapped a long claw to his chin and declared, “You probably could’ve burnt me up in an instant!”

_ What? What is he talking about?  _ Konekomaru felt sweat trickling down his temple at the tension, which had ratcheted up a notch at the last few words. The ravenhead’s shoulders were hunched, and his previous warning to flee echoed in his ears.  _ This… this fight is way beyond our caliber. We’re more hindrance than help right now, we’re his weaknesses!  _ His thoughts were in disarray, but forced himself to somehow think through conceivable solutions.  _ Can Okumura-kun really fend him off by himself? The demon said he could burn him? Could he possibly have a flame summons? _

The uniform clad figure made as if to attack, and Amaimon responded with a fist aimed at his gut. Okumura avoided it with a large leap backwards, but contrary to expectations, his opponent didn’t follow.

He listened, eyes wide and suspended in the air as the demon king quipped, “That won’t do. Before, I let you lure me away on purpose. Now, show your little classmates these fantastic powers of yours.” His black coat fluttered closer with a jump.

_ Powers? What powers? Something secret?  _ By the time Amaimon was inches from Shima’s face, Konekomaru was too occupied with deciphering the vague hints to react.

This time, Okumura-kun was much too far away to come to their rescue. He reached out an arm that he knew would never arrive in time. They’d let down their guard.

“ _ No. _ ” His friend uttered. Okumura’s voice was brimming with determination.

A fiery haze of blue enveloped his sight, freezing him in his tracks. The fire engulfed them, but his eyes refused to screw shut. His extended hand felt cold and clammy with the violent reminder from his past. It was just so  _ blue _ \-- the color that stained the night of his parents’ death.  _ It’s blue, blue, blue, bluE bLUe BLUE-- _ He gasped.

Amaimon's strangled scream shattered the opaque film that had coated his senses. Reality focused into high definition. The fire had receded somewhat; the small corner of his brain that had been bracing for the excruciating pain was left to wonder in peace. Konekomaru saw the demon king scrambling out of range of the dwindling whip of azure fire that, following its shape with his eyes, stemmed from… Okumura’s extended fist.

He heard Bon’s breath stutter next to him, and a glance at his twisted expression told him all he needed to know.

_ Satan’s flames. There’s no way I could mistake them. Bon’s thinking that too, huh.  _ The world had been upended in just a few seconds, and his thoughts were swirling, once again.  _ I don’t know what to think. Mom. Dad. Suguro-san. Bon. Shima. I…  _

“Hey! I’m your opponent!” The unwavering voice proclaimed.

Amaimon madly cackled in delight, patting out residual flames flickering on his clothes. “Yes, please!”

The two vaulted into the air, engaged in a furious clash of demon versus… whatever the hell Okumura was.

“Wha… the fuck.” Shima wheezed out.

Still knee deep in shock, he struggled to form a coherent sentence. “Okumura-kun is… how did that happen… ?”

The trio could but watch the battle of speed and skill commencing mid air, fearfully entranced. But eventually, the weird itch at the back of his mind registered to Konekomaru in a stunning revelation. The flames didn’t burn. He had felt no pain, nothing like the agony that Amaimon seemed to be inflicted with. Whipping his head around, he noted that the shrubbery seemed unaffected as well.

_ Is he-- he couldn’t be… is he in control of Satan’s flames? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee first time writing in the pov of ma boi koneko! this crucial scene was in his perspective bc his attitude will be the one that changes most radically from canon.  
> whoop sry for dragging this out to like three chapters, but it's a rly good part! also, gonna start inserting some manga relevant stuff, so if you're caught up to the blue night investigation arc, it's cool. manga is AMAZEBALLS. but i def will put spoiler warnings do not fret.  
> hrrmm i feel like i'm missing some shit, so pls point out plot holes if you see 'em. i thank y'all for reading :)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin powers up, Mephisto doesn't have to imprison Amaimon, and Shura wants to protecc Rin the Cinnamonroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILERS like rly vague not even spoilers for illuminati arc (shima is mephisto's double agent??)  
> mwahahah enjoy!  
> (and thank you so much for the comments i squee over them)

“Beautiful!” He exclaimed.

Smoke rose from the Amaimon’s clothes as he narrowly avoided the jets of blue flame spouted from his fists. The fading fire lit up the night sky in grand arcs, a honing beam doubling as warning to the supernatural entities in the area: a great, great predator fought here, and it would be wise to stay away.

Rin crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to guard his ribs from the dropkick heading his way too fast to avoid, grunting as he felt bruises blossoming on his forearms.

“Gee, thanks.” he responded, biting edge to his tone.

He was losing. Gradually, and giving only inch by hard fought inch, but Rin could see it on Amaimon’s smug face. It wasn’t a matter of skill, nor problem with his reflexes. If anything, his practiced bending forms and study of energy flow within movements should’ve given him an edge over the demon king’s brutish attacks.

In essence, the issue lay with power. Rin could feel the gap between their strength whenever he had to tank an attack that would shake his bones while the opponent would nonchalantly shrug off his own blows within the next breath. He could feel his endurance wavering, too, the high of adrenaline threatening to revoke its sustenance at any moment.

His head raced as his limbs continued on autopilot.

And every so faintly, he heard a raging cry in his head, a feral voice he was so used to ignoring but felt tempted now to oblige. He  _ could _ act on the bloodlust rising in the part of him engulfed in darkness, and he  _ could  _ win. He  _ could  _ let loose… but he wouldn’t.

_ I am in perfect control over my element. If I let loose, it’ll be giving in to my emotions. I just need… more power. More. Just more without loosening the leash over my flames. _

_ [Fire is the element of power. It facilitates the desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what you want.] _

_ But how? _

_ [Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.] _

_ So? I’m breathing as well as I can. _

_ [Firebenders generate their own fire. Its source might be the life giving sun or the razing comet, but the energy is our own. From within ourselves. That is why, more than any other bender, our power relies truly on our own selves.] _

_ Ah. _

_ It’s that simple. Just make more. _

Rin mustered all his willpower, the desperate determination and resolve he felt, and gathered it into his stomach. Images of his precious people lined up behind his eyelids, and he poured all the liquid affection into his heart. And although it pained him to think on their possibly negative reactions to his identity, the truth set him set free, hot energy pooling at his throat.

When he breathed once more and felt the energy tingling past his limbs into familiar warmth, Rin didn’t hesitate to release it all.

Amaimon howled. The blaze of azure fire that hit burned brighter and longer than ever, leaving traces of visible corrosion on his face.

Finally, they were on a level playing field.

\---

On the surface, they were even matched. His fellow spectators would certainly think so. But Mephisto thought otherwise and stared on in awe at Okumura Rin, who had reached the realm of demonic power whilst retaining human form.

In the first place, the reason his demon heart hadn’t overwhelmed him as a young child was because he had replaced the seal with chains of his own, a selectively permeable layer of protection that allowed a fraction of his power to leak through. Mephisto had thought he’d sacrificed the bloodthirsty, maniacal state of mind and power that came with it for absolute control. It was inevitable that his demon and human halves be locked in perpetual conflict, so how had he surpassed the limit? His flames hadn’t overwhelmed him, consumed him as they were nearly guaranteed to.  _ Could… could he possibly have reconciled the dichotomy within himself? Impossible. But…  _ Mephisto closed his eyes, calming himself.

_ Okumura Rin really is chock full of surprises. My gamble might pay off.  _ Smiling, he discarded thoughts of making sense of the phenomenon.  _ Attempting to rationalize the boy’s growth is futile. I’ve seen all I needed to. _ The eldest demon king rose to his feet, then daintily set his teacup down in the air.

He approached the scene, where the two combatants seemed to have fought each other to a standstill.

“Alright, this has gone on long enough.”

“B-but Aniue… !” he protested, but his wary eyes refused to leave the Okumura boy for a single moment. Mephisto sighed dramatically, but his hand arrested the younger demon king’s arm, his grip crushing.

His voice dropped to a menacing tone. “Some of the forest has been destroyed, ground riddled with cracks… quite  _ inconspicuous _ , don’t you think? Behave, and maybe I’ll arrange for you to meet again.”

His brother was still dazed at near defeat, but there was little chance of him going berserk. Mephisto gleaned a look of fanatic impulse for revenge in his eyes, but it was tinged with reverence instead of the usual arrogance.

Convinced by his promise, the sulking demon stood back and was hurried along into a quickly summoned door.

“Okumura Rin. Til we meet again.” he pronounced before closing the door. Mephisto waved his hand and it vanished with a poof.

“Now, let’s see… Shall we go, Okumura-kun?”

He chuckled at the guarded looks shot his way. But despite the undisguised hostility, the boy followed without complaint.

\---

Shima watched Mephisto take off upon delivering Okumura at the bridge with a quick, “I’ll entrust him to you, then.” He caught Kirigakure-sensei giving him the stink eye and the principal cheekily winking back.  _ Gross. Bet I’d look much cuter winking at a hot babe like that. _

“Is everyone safe?” asked the ravenhead.

Amidst tense silence, Bon was the first to cave.

“Why the hell is Satan’s kid here in the academy!?”

“I… ” Okumura couldn’t stand his furious scrutiny and turned to Moriyama. “You okay, Shiemi?”

But Shima saw from the corner of his eye, that her face was pretty scrunched up, too, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Okumura tried to force a laugh, but it ebbed away at the pressure of his classmates’ gazes. “Guys, I’m… not that different from, say, from all the other people that rely on spirits to fight and get by… ” He trailed off, voice gaining a desperate edge. “Just like you guys! Shiemi, you’ve got Nee-chan, you understand, right? Kamiki, you too!”

The girls were wordless. Shima averted his gaze from their touching interaction to mull over his own inner turmoil.

_ Oh. Oh, wow. Mephisto couldn’t have given me a tiny bit of warning? How am I supposed to deal with this by myself? Does he even consider me a legitimate agent, huh? How is it to his benefit if I’m kept in the dark? _

Shima lowered his head with an imperceptible sigh.

_ Since they’d find out sooner or later, I guess I’ll have to inform the organization of these new… developments in my next report. So troublesome. _

“I’ll explain everything, so… please, everybody, head inside.”

His duties weighing heavy on his mind, he muddled along with the crowd as Okumura-sensei ushered them inside.

\---

“Kid, I’m sorry for letting you face Amaimon alone. I know that wasn’t part of the plan,” Shura apologized as soon as the others were out of earshot.

“Well… it’s fine. I handled it. I’m sure you had your own… troubles.” Rin seemed unusually subdued, probably from the fading adrenaline high and fatigue of high pressure fighting. Or maybe he was just lost in his thoughts, since his eyes were sternly focused.

Whatever it was, he stayed quiet while the two of them entered a room, empty save for a bench and an old bookshelf gathering dust. After a bout of uncomfortable silence, he took a deep breath.

“Borrowing the power of the spirit world… what’s so wrong about it?” Rin wondered aloud.

Shura looked askance at the kid slumped over on the bench next to her. With a sigh, she responded, “Rin…. it can’t be denied,  _ all  _ exorcists rely on demonic power, more or less… ”  _ including me, although it does leave a bitter taste in my mouth,  _ “… so lemme tell you, they’ll get over their hang ups soon enough.

“It’s just… Satan--” She paused to carefully pick and choose her words. “He left a big, ugly scar on this world. Because of him, blue flames are now the pinnacle of danger and ruination, something… that inspires primitive, irrational fear that, I guess, mere teenagers are hard pressed to overcome.” Shura sneaked a hand to his head and ruffled his fluffy hair.

“Be patient. They’ll realize you’re harmless soon enough.”  _ At least to his allies. I can’t say the same for his enemies, though.  _ She thought back on the flashy glimpses of their battle that she caught while evacuating the rest of the class. Shura had been mad impressed and a little proud, though she had no right to be, not yet.

But she would have plenty right to be proud when his swordsmanship improved to the level of his fire manipulation.

She had half assed her reassignment to the Japan branch and left a ton of loose ends, since she’d planned on running back on some flimsy excuse just to spite Shiro.  _ Boy, do I regret that.  _ But she had finally taken care of all her unfinished business at Vatican Headquarters. She was looking forward to their lessons next semester.

Rin would have her to rely on, at least, if his so called friends were stupidly slow to accept parts of him that mattered just as much as his human half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know rin totally overpowered amaimon in canon, but i made it a draw here, since he's not in his demon form and stuff, like no tail or fangs or pointy ears. and i tried to have mephisto explain it, and he'll continue to, but at major power up battles i'll prolly have rin's inner monologue explain stuff.  
> rinsquad fluff next chappie! look forward to it!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto edits the story to tell Shiro. In the aftermath of the fight, misunderstandings abound in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops longest chappie so far, mephisto just came and took over this one lol enjoy!  
> next one will be badass, i promise.

“First and foremost, I’m glad you’ve all managed to escape the whole affair relatively unscathed. Shiemi-san, you’ll need some medical care for--” Yukio faltered at what to call the vulgar cut from the parasite. _That woman couldn’t perform a simple incision and removal, ugh. I guess there’s a reason she’s more of a Knight than a Doctor. _“--the wound on your neck, but other than that, there were no casualties.” 

“Except for Okumura-kun, you mean. He took quite a few hits.” Yukio startled at the declaration from Miwa-kun, of all people. He was among the three he’d predicted to react most adversely in the aftermath of the fight. The trio from Kyoto had experienced the Blue Night, after all. He set aside the anomaly for now.

With a shaky sigh, Yukio started his explanation. “Rin Okumura is the child born of…" His voice was without inflection for the first part, until it got to the sections in which he had to bullshit a little.

"He inherited Satan’s blue flames. At birth, Okumura Rin’s powers were sealed inside the demon sword, Kurikara. But… ” He hesitated to lie outright, so he tried to format truth into something vaguer. “… due to some extraordinary circumstances, the seal was rendered null when he was eight years old, and from then on, he underwent… extensive training under a… qualified master.” There were probably one too many uncomfortable pauses for it to seem fully credible, but he couldn’t really do anything about that. Since the true story was… frankly much more suspicious and heavily classified, to a degree even greater than this particular secret of their birth. “So rest assured, he has complete control over his flames. He poses minimal threat to the exorcist establishment, including this academy and those in it.” It pained him to have to clarify this to people his brother had trusted to have his back. His gaze hovered over each of their sombre faces. _I have to at least try and alleviate their suspicions. Nii-san is innocent in all this; he doesn’t deserve to be judged so harshly._

“But even he was unaware of his true origins until approximately three months ago, and the world of exorcists and our rules are unfamiliar to him yet. Please take that into consideration. And I sincerely ask that none of you share this information with anyone outside of this academy.” He stood up to leave the room as soon as he finished, which would hopefully leave no room for questions.

“Why… ? What was he raised for?” Suguro-kun spoke up. Yukio tensed and opened his mouth to answer before Shiemi-san cut in.

“Isn’t that a bit harsh, Suguro-kun? You heard Yuki-chan, he’s not dangerous at all. Rin isn’t like all those other demons-- he’s our friend, just the same as before! How can you turn on him just like that? I--” Her breath hitched, and she turned her head. Blonde locks hung about her face, obscuring her trembling expression. Yukio had known Shiemi-san long enough to recognize self directed blame and regret-- her face before turning away was the mask she wore after her grandmother’s death. Although he would have to check in with her to ensure her emotional well being, it was a relief to know that his brother would be able to rely on someone even after the incident.

Suguro-kun scowled harder and refuted, “That’s not it! I-I’m just askin’ why would the Vatican… why would they let him live? The rest of the world wants him dead! How are _we_ supposed to deal with that?!” With mild surprise, Yukio noted how he seemed to imply that he himself didn’t, in fact, want the son of Satan dead.

“To be frank, I don’t understand either. Sorry, but that’s all I know about this.” He calmly fled the brewing emotional shitfest, just to be stopped halfway by the interjection he’d been anticipating but hoping wouldn’t occur.

“Okumura-sensei.” Miwa-kun stated. “… I won’t ask how he trained his flames without any exorcist knowledge at all, or why it’s being kept from… the Vatican, I presume. But I hope no punishment will befall Okumura-kun because of the use of his powers, no matter how secret they were supposed to be. Because he used them to save us.”

Yukio met his steady gaze for a moment before wordlessly exiting the room.

Maybe this wouldn’t be an absolute disaster after all. _Nii-san has more allies than I thought._

The discomfort of spewing so many lies of omission all but forgotten, Yukio smiled for the first time that day.

\---

In a separate section of the academy, Mephisto faux dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief as he briskly entered his office. He was a man on a mission, and that was to convey the happenings of today to Shiro in such a way that he _wouldn’t_ come storming in to grab him by his collar and threaten bodily harm.

Oh, for a demon king to be in cahoots with the Paladin, greatest of all exorcists, to harbor the clandestine, illegitimate child of Satan, how scandalously thrilling! Everyday was a positively exhilarating struggle to plot his way out of trouble, be it from friend or foe.☆ He glanced at the single obstruction to his goal lounging on his striped couch, one of his precious full body pillows in hand.

“Aniue, when can I meet him again? Soon? Tomorrow? Next week?” Amaimon poked at his darling plush with one terribly uncouth nail. “How long do I have to wait? I’ve decided I won’t return to Gehenna for a while, so don’t let my schedule hold you back.”

Mephisto spied a lingering gleam of delirium in his brother’s entranced look, and killing intent still leaked through every twitch of his fingers. With claws that could thoughtlessly shred his limited edition moe moe body pillow in a second.

Irritation crept up his neck, and he tried to refrain from holding his face in his hand and massaging his temple. He failed. “Well, my darling brother, I have _business_ to take care off, so if you would kindly vacate the premises,” He swiped the body pillow from those nasty, grabby paws, tenderly dusting it off. “maybe, just maybe, I’ll enroll you in school and allow you to meet Okumura Rin _everyday._ ”

Amaimon’s eyes lit up.

“So, shoo, entertain yourself elsewhere, you know which chambers you’re allowed in. Or go kill some stupid demons, what do I care.”

“Till next time, then.” The troublesome little maniac flounced off with a bounce in his step, door thumping shut behind him.

Mephisto snapped his phone open, speed dialed Shiro, and faced out the full length windows by the far wall until the call connected. _I do hope that Kirigakure woman hasn’t gone ahead and blabbed everything to him just yet._

“Yes, Mephisto?”

“My, my, haven’t been getting enough sleep, have we?” At Shiro’s low, annoyed grunt, he chuckled and cut to the point. “Tonight, I staged a little… test for Okumura Rin, which he passed with flying colors.” _Which was an unexpected delight._

“A test?” Predictably, his voice gained a dangerous edge at any mention of possible harm to his son.

“Now, please, it wasn’t anything half so outrageous as what you’re probably thinking it to be-- just a controlled spar with one of my minions at summer training camp.”

“Out in the open? What were you thinking! I’m having enough trouble getting the Vatican off of our backs as it is--”

“Is that really how little you think of me? I _am_ actually an all powerful being of time and space, you know. Of course everything was staged so that no such… unfortunate accidents would occur. Had it veered outside my calculations, I would have intervened.” _Which it did, in fact. But there’s no need for Shiro to know that._ _Also unnecessary for him to know is that the possible scenario of the Paladin coming to apprehend his satanic ward for the Grigori court was still within my calculations._ Mephisto bared his teeth in a combination of a smile and a grimace. _This is quite the hassle to justify._ “Besides, it was high time his classmates be disclosed of the truth of what he is.”

An aggressive sigh-- something Mephisto hadn’t even known existed until Shiro did it-- crackled through the receiver. “You _know_ it’s not a good idea to stimulate him with his demon heart unsealed, he might be unstabilized. I told you, multiple fucking times, _baby steps_.”

“I’m pleased to tell you, without losing an ounce of control, without even revealing his demon heart, he unleashed approximately triple the power he’s exhibited so far. Don’t worry, he’s certainly capable of taking care of himself.”

A less aggressive sigh, and a longer pause.

“You know that Angel is trying to dig up whatever dirt on you that he can. Sooner or later, when he hits something-- ‘cause there’s no way he won’t, metaphorically, you’re practically caked in dirt and bathing in it daily-- he’s gonna take it the Grigori.” _Hmm. I’m not sure if I should take offense or not. I’m very fussy about my cleanliness._ A warning note entered his voice. “If he catches wind of Rin… an execution order is par for the course.”

Mephisto huffed in amusement. “You’re right; they’re going to find out eventually, so for when they do, I’ll be sure to present a thoroughly irrefutable defense as to why they should keep your son alive.”

\---

Rin braced himself for whatever barrage may come, then entered the classroom. Chatter ceased, five pairs of eyes shooting towards the door. For a moment, all was still. Rin robotically walked over to his seat and sat down.

Although he’d thought long and hard about how to make amends and regain their usual dynamic, he’d concluded that if they were so angry about him being half spirit, there was nothing he could do about it. _It’s not like a have to make amends for anything, since I’ve done nothing wrong. Actually, I saved their asses last time, and they were pretty damn rude, so I’m not gonna be the one to cave if we’re playing the silent game._ He recalled the vicious enmity in Suguro’s voice as if accusing him of a crime, and he scoffed. _Like I would’ve selected Satan as my sperm donor if I had a choice._

But regardless of his righteous mindset, his heart felt a telltale prick and sad little twinge with each passing second of their silence. He resolutely ignored the sensation. Rin settled and glared at the teaching podium, Shiemi blurring in his peripheral view to the left. As she awkwardly scratched at her neck, he glimpsed the scar from the parasite. On reflex, a concerned question danced on the tip of his tongue--

And if the lump in his throat prevented him from calling out first like he wanted to, well, no one else would ever know.

Rin was unsure as to if was relieved or disappointed that Yukio burst into the class the next second. “Okumura-kun has been temporarily assigned a different curriculum, so please come with me,” he said, while dragging him away by the shirt.

Rin didn’t think he was quite brave enough to look back and discover whatever resentful faces were thrown his way, so he took what comfort he could in staring at Yukio’s ever reliable back as he led him away.

\---

Unbeknownst to the boy in question, however, his classmates were beating themselves up inside for not daring to speak to him after what had happened.

 _I needed a word with him, and now he vanishes. His trust is a joke! How could he hide this from us all this time and just show up to class all nonchalant with a mysterious cool kid aura and expect everyone to accept it?! I shoulda hassled him about it as soon as he walked in, dammit._ Ryuji gritted his teeth, the burn of betrayal and ache of sympathy warring in his chest.

 _He probably doesn’t want to talk to us, considering how rude I was last time… I didn’t even reply when he asked after my injury! But I was just so shocked. I thought we were best friends, but I guess he thinks… I’m not reliable enough to handle secrets like this. I should’ve said something, a greeting, a single word. I wonder when he’s coming back._ Shiemi’s eyes were downcast, countenance morose.

 _So he’s like me. There’s something about him… that I can relate to. The burdens of demonic descent, powers which become the target of envy and scorn-- fear. I should’ve held out a hand. Told him that there are more like him, like me. Just a few words would have sufficed._ For the first time since she’d encountered the brash boy, Izumo’s heart softened at his suffering.

 _Oh, I was just about to call out to him, c’mon. I should’ve done so sooner, I just got so caught up with the ultra charged atmosphere and all…_ Konekomaru nervously skimmed the others in the room, most of them wearing one intensely emotional expression or another.

Shima, on the other hand, was carefree as always. _Man. is it depressing in here. Is it ‘cause Okumura is gone? Maybe I shoulda actually said something to him instead of gawking. But he’s literally the spawn of Satan, like hell I’m gonna pass up a chance to stare, I ain’t ever gonna see something like that again-- for strictly observational and investigative purposes only, obviously._

When the teacher tactlessly consoled them with words of reassurance that, if Okumura Rin acted out, they had safety measures in place, so they could escape and report it, the students collectively glared at him with expressions varying from rage to contempt.

The teacher held up his hands in surrender at the unsaid warning to piss off or stop talking about it, and he started earnestly teaching. _What the hell is up with these kids today?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm wavering on if i should delete this one line that amaimon says here about not returning to gehenna for a while. like. how does he go to gehenna in the first place? does he bring the body with? anyone got ideas? lol just confused.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wows his mentors in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY IM LATE PEEPS chapters are getting... denser?? like more in detail per scene.  
> also i realized the scene i wrote about isn't in the anime, so heads up about stuff from chapter 15.

On their way to the training room, Yukio fought the urge to cuddle the grumpiness out of his brother and remarked, “You know, Shiemi-san got mad at Suguro-kun the other day.” Gauging his brother’s lack of reaction, he continued, “I’ve never seen her get so angry at someone outside of her family.”

“What for?” Curiosity overtook him, and Rin blurted out a question, just to deny, “Actually, don’t answer that, because I don’t even care.” Yukio raised an eyebrow at his sullen tone. _Oh, yes, I know from personal experience that Nii-san excels at holding grudges._

“… Fine. You’ll find out on your own soon enough.” Yukio smiled indulgently and handed him his temporary lesson plans.

His brother looked them through, eyes catching on the title. “What’s with this ‘temporary’ thing?”

“Frankly, separate lessons are just for the benefit of your classmates, just until they get acclimatized to your identity and presence. You’ll get moved back soon enough. Mephisto knows better than anyone how well you control your powers. That being said, can’t hurt to train some more anyways. Good for Shura, not having to carve out time out of her incredibly busy schedule for additional lessons with you,” He finished sardonically. His brother gave him a _look_.

He then decided to test out the training machines set to beginner level, which Yukio allowed, considering his technical prowess. He sat down on the edge of the bench behind the protective net, facing sideways so he could turn his head to watch.

“Looks like you’ve been pissed for a while now, dude.” Sounds of wood thwacking rubber echoed in the room as Rin skillfully blocked the first few projectiles with the hilt. Cheekily, he added in a babying voice, “It’s ok, you can tell Nii-chan what’s wrong~!”

“Haha, very funny, acting like you’re the older brother around here, when you were born a couple hours earlier at most,” He griped. After a pause, Yukio guiltily cast his eyes on his feet. “… Do you have any idea how worried I was? Facing Amaimon like that, alone… ” The set of his mouth hardened. “But that wasn’t your fault. It was ours. Shura and I should’ve been there, providing assistance and watching your back, like we were supposed to. How can you be so flippant about it? You’re supposed to hold us accountable for our failures. Think of the possible consequences… ! You’re just too… ” _forgiving,_ he wanted to add. Instead, he trailed off and let the background noise of target practice take over.

“So basically, you’re pissed at yourself. And Shura. For not being able to protect me, when I didn’t really need protecting,” Rin concluded. He clicked his tongue and declared, “Forget about it, Yukio! How is brooding gonna solve anything? Stop worrying about water under the-- aaagh!” Yukio glanced over to witness Rin miss a rubber ball he’d been trying the ward off with the tip of his weapon. He quickly steadied the wooden ‘blade’ with his right hand, holding it like a staff. Yukio snorted, mood lifting at the antics. Refusing to acknowledge his embarrassment, Rin continued, “--under the bridge, and save the thinking for the fights yet to come.”

“You know you’d probably slice your own hand if you did that in battle, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, “I’m still not used to having a sword in my hand. I’d totally get it all with my bare hands.” Kicking at a particularly low one, he added, “And feet.”

“Oh? Are you sure you’ve been practicing all the sword katas I assigned you?” Shura’s voice rang out as she ambled over, clad in a scanty yukata that was practically modest compared to her usual state of dress. _Her pajamas… ? Oversleeping on the first day, great job._

“Shura! Of course I did them… every other day.” He muttered the last part, as though that would make them any less audible to the scarily astute woman narrowing her eyes at him. “I had other things to worry about, too, y’know! Just move on to my lessons, would you?”

“Fine, fine. Every other day is still pretty diligent, so,” Shura conceded. The woman laughed in her typically boisterous way and set down the lumpy bag in her hand to ruffle his hair. “Nyahahaha, I’ll forgive you this time. Ok. We’re working on accuracy and precision today. Lemme tell you, Rin, ninja swordsmanship is all about _fine_ _control._ You gotta stab exactly where you want to, how much you want to, with the least possible extra movement.” She flourished her sheathed demon sword for dramatic effect-- which seemed a bit counterintuitive with the last part to Yukio, but oh well, he wasn’t the master swordsman here.

“We’ll set up three candles, and you gotta light the two on the outside.” She fished out the candles from the bag, lining them up. Yukio started smirking at the huge pile she’d brought with. _You think Nii-san will need that many to succeed? Guess she hasn’t grasped the full extent of how badass he is._ “You might be a pro at fighting with those ultra powerful, flashy moves of yours, but that won’t flow for this exercise--”

“Like this?” Rin gestured at the candles, the outer two lighting with a brief flash from his hand.

Shura blinked long and hard, then huffed and muttered, “Should’ve known, dammit. This guy… ”

Yukio felt smug in his brother’s stead. _Just Shura’s wishful thinking, that Nii-san would have something to learn from her._

“Oh. Now that I think about it, you never really had me show you all the tricks I could do,” said Rin sheepishly, scratching his head, “We only really had one session of intense battle training, so. I guess Mephisto never told you I can basically pick and choose everything I burn?”

The swordswoman sighed, then grinned despite herself. “Well, one less thing to work on.” She walked over to the training machine bullpen with Rin in tow. “Then for some practical training today, why don’t you play this little game that Yukio and I used to compete with-- whaddya say, scaredy cat four eyes?”

Yukio grudgingly accepted the challenge in exchange for a ban on that stupid, derogatory nickname.

“We’re both using our weapons of choice, so I guess I’ll let you use whatever weapon you want,” she allowed, adding a taunt at the end: “just ‘cause you were performing _abysmally_ earlier on beginner level, since you’re still not used to a sword in your hand, apparently.” Shura snickered while Yukio just despaired at her immaturity-- exactly the same as when they used to compete five years ago. _Still goading kids into buying food for her, I see. What a scam. She’s seriously underestimating me_ _if she thinks this childish game will still prove some kind of challenge, after all the training I’ve gone through._

“Hmm. I have no qualms about leeching a meal off of this grumpy guy,” she said as she pointed her thumb at him, “but I feel like I’m taking advantage of my cute student, making you treat me when you lose. We’re all buddy buddy here, though, no grudges, yeah?” Shura pointed ridiculous finger guns at his brother before picking up a longer wooden sword from the rack.

Rin bristled at her statement and announced, “We’ll see about that. Know any good sukiyaki places ‘round here? It’ll be especially delicious when I’m not the one paying.” He cracked his knuckles with confidence.

As Yukio loaded his practice bullets, he saw Rin rummage through the weapons rack and position himself empty handed. A sight that had Yukio pretty concerned.

“Nii-san, don’t tell me you’re not gonna use a weapon? Those are high speed projectiles that go up to 130 km/h, you know… ?” Yukio massaged his temple. This was exactly why he worried over his brother. _Does he think he’s superhuman, or what?_

 _… Nevermind. He is, dammit._ “At least wrap your knuckles or something.”

“Ah. Yeah, I probably should. Thanks, Yukio,” he said, easy going as always. When they were all set, the countdown started.

“ _Infinity Mode selected. Activation in ten seconds…_ ”

\---

Yukio knew this was a bad idea as soon as they hit the five minute mark without a hitch. All three of them hadn’t even broken a sweat; which was expected of Shura, with her seemingly effortless, efficient way of swatting away the targets. But his brother had deflected the balls with astonishing ease as well, fists and feet swinging in economic movements. The next ten minutes continued much the same way, but Rin being badass wasn’t what was bothering him.

Setting aside the gut feeling that he’d be paying for dinner tonight, Yukio sensed his _Nii-san alarm_ going off, a sixth sense he’d developed over the years warning him of trouble that his brother got entangled in, always a tad too late to prevent it. He didn’t even have the heart to banter like the noisy idiots to both sides of him, just waiting for the universe to screw him over as it always did-- and yep, a burst of blue fire in his periphery had them whipping their heads to their right.

“Oops.” Rin looked on owlishly at the charred lumps of melting rubber littering the floor before him.

“Nii-san… what did you… ” Yukio watched in horror as the black stuff tried to meld with the ground.

“I just. A few were coming at my face, and my hands and feet were busy fending the rest off, and, um. I blew a bit of fire from my mouth. A teeny bit. They were more flammable than I thought? You guys should probably think of that when you replace them-- uh. At least I didn’t hit the pitching machine thing, that should be… a plus. Happens to the best of us, amirite? Haha… ” he rambled, like he usually did when he got nervous.

“What the hell, Rin,” said Shura incredulously, though not unkindly. She stopped the machines, glancing over at the missed balls gathered by the net behind them. “Well, since you _were_ the one to sabotage our match, guess it’s only fair if you treat us, yeah?” Shura grinned in that typical cat that ate the canary way that she did. “I vote monja!”

“That’s fair,” he said, although Rin looked a bit disgruntled, probably at himself. Perking up, he added, “Do you mind if I cook it up myself? I’m running a bit low on pocket money ‘cause I bought a huge ass pan for yakisoba. You can come over to our dorms, it’ll be fun!”

“Fine, kid. I’ll hold you to that.”

What even were these people? Weren’t there more pressing issues at hand here? Did Yukio, the youngest of them all, have to be responsible one _all_ the time? _Well, with these two around, yes. Yes I do._

“Now, Nii-san, get to scraping it off, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this was just pure self indulgence THE CANDLE SCENE WAS SO SATISFYING TO WRITE like, u dont know how frustrated i was with the candle failing scenes and I FIXED IT MWAHAHAHAH  
> and i havent had yukio suffer in a while so. teehee


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The left eye does get stolen, but Rin gets more info out of Toudou. Shiemi tries to manage her awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi peeps how’s it going  
> enjoy!

“Yukio!” Rin winced at the muffled thump of the kick connecting to his brother’s side.

Toudou took a step back, as if preparing to admire his handiwork. Rin’s eyes narrowed.

_ That bastard. How dare he lay a hand on my brother.  _ Thankfully, Yukio managed to right himself and not fall on his ass, although how he did it with the cumbersome hazmat suit still on was a mystery to Rin.

He wasted no time in sprinting forward, even as the man yammered on, and jabbed Toudou in the solar plexus, just as he made to rip off his protective suit. With his sight yet restricted by the accompanying mask and with no time to react, the older man doubled over with a breathless wheeze. The hand he managed to clasp around Rin’s withdrawing wrist was easily shaken off with an outward twist, and Rin tore open the orange hood of the hazmat suit himself.

A shocked expression was revealed underneath. When he saw pointed ears and horns, with fangs gleaming from how his mouth was hanging agape, Rin took the chance to twist Toudou’s arm backwards, pinning him face down onto the ground. He pressed a knee to his back to hold him in place.

“Nii-san!” Rin was sure his brother would take care of the injured kid, so he kept a vigilant watch on his captive’s movements.

“What the fuck are you tryinna pull? Why did you attack Yukio, bastard!” he demanded.

The man refused to answer, his gaze unreadable behind his glasses that reflected the dim light of the boxed in alley.

In the brief pause that followed, Yukio called out, “Nii-san! I can’t leave you behind here, so keep him there while I treat the child!”

“Roger that.”

Toudou, as if sensing an opportunity when he communicated, lunged with his shadow that gained physical form in its assault. Simultaneously, he ripped his arms out of Rin’s grip, rolling once to break free. But Rin was prepared.

Blue flame rose up from his fingertips as easy as breathing. Toudou’s dark spirit sparked up in a blaze of cobalt, the light blinding the man for a second in its proximity. Rin aimed for the kneecap with his kick, which had the possessed man struggling to stand up.

A quick series of relatively one sided exchanges later, Rin had him cornered at a wall, and he ascertained that Yukio was nearly done with the injections through a sideways glance. Under the threat of his fire, Toudou seemed to waver, likely reevaluating the severity of his situation.

When Rin demanded once again that he provide some answers, he didn’t refuse. “What are you up to here? Did someone send you? Who are you working with? Don’t tell me… a spy?” Rin worked up a nervous sweat at the prospect of unveiling such a huge ordeal.

“Now, now, I think we might be able to compromise a bit here. Why don’t you withdraw some of this… demonic fire, huh? We can talk after that.”

Rin narrowed his eyes. His flames only burned brighter. “Why are you helping them steal this Left Eye thing?”

With a quick look at his watch, Toudou sighed, then laughed. He was probably trying for mocking, but Rin could hear a nervous note to it. “I suppose you’ll know soon enough. The real Left Eye is being stolen right now, and all it would take is my say so for the Right Eye to fall under our possession. In fact, it isn’t really about the Impure King…” Rin was glad villains tended to consider their opponents as outlets for their full to bursting arrogance. It was really helping him out here, even if he really didn’t know what the hell was going on.  _ These might be valuable hints. Listen. Remember. _ “No, that one is a bit too volatile for us to control. Its nemesis makes for a much better demon to use. Now please, if you would extinguish your--” His words were cut off by a slam of a fiery fist to the wall beside him.

“Who. are. you. working with,” Rin spit out in frustration. He could feel it was something way beyond his scope, but he had to draw the man’s full attention somehow, he couldn’t let his gaze stray, not when he had Yukio and a kid to guard behind him.

“... An old acquaintance,” said Toudou through gritted teeth. “But they really are going to kill me if i say any more.”

“Nii-san, we need to get the child out. Now,” came a low voice from behind. Louder, it continued, “Toudou-san, raise your hands in the air and start walking out towards the stationed car. No funny business.”

He cautiously moved away from the wall, stepping by Rin and closer to Yukio. “Okay, okay, just tell your brother to back down a little, then I’ll--” As soon as the kid came into view, Toudou viciously threw out a condensed, black mist at him and darted the other way. The momentary distraction of Rin burning up the shadow was enough for the man to encase himself in the darkness of the far corner.

Toudou faded into the shadows, leaving behind an ominous farewell.

Rin swore at the gall of the man, to target a kid to get away. “What a cheap trick!”

He saw Yukio bite his lip in consternation as well, before they hurried out and made good on Rin’s rash promise to the child’s mother that they would bring him back, safe and sound.

When Mephisto appeared to inform them that it was a diversion, neither of them bat an eye. They stood listening like the good subordinates that they were (in Yukio’s case, at least) as he explained. “--And one more thing. We don’t have any details yet, but it seems there was also a ruckus over the Right Eye at our Kyoto field office. This is quite the dire situation.”  _ Really? He’s the only one that could pull off a ‘dire situation’ vibe even with that ridiculous outfit and a popsicle sticking out of his mouth. _ Rin eyed Mephisto’s baby blue popsicle, the crunching reminding his stomach that no, he hadn’t had lunch yet, and no, it wasn’t even noon yet, therefore not yet a reasonable time to eat.

“We gathered as much from the culprit himself. He stated that the true Left Eye was being stolen and implied that there would be another attempt on the Right Eye under his orders. We may have also received some hints regarding their end goals and co conspirators,” Yukio reported.

“Oh? And he just volunteered this information?”

Rin spoke up a bit hesitantly. “Actually, I might’ve, uh, threatened him with my fire? Just a bit?” He was feeling a bit defensive at the judgemental stare from Shura. “The situation called for it, ok, there was a possible hostage involved and stuff, Yukio was busy, whatever.”

Mephisto blinked. And if Rin wasn’t mistaken, he seemed quite… amused.  _ Weirdo. _ “Well, I was going to assign Okumura-sensei to the retrieval team of the Left Eye as the only exorcist who has had direct contact with him, but this is even better! I suppose I could extend an invitation to you, as well, for the briefing, to relay what you heard to the team. Both of you please be present in an hour in the center of the base.”

\---

Shiemi boarded the train full of nervous energy, both from the upcoming trip and from the fact that Rin would be there. On the trip. Together.  _ Ahhh, I’m so embarrassed to face him. _

She hung back at the compartment door when she spotted Rin. She was relieved when the Kyoto trio walked by, giving her an excuse for awkwardly standing about in the walkway.  _ After they enter and take a seat, I’m going to follow. And take a seat. Next to Rin. _ She had just squared her shoulders in determination when she heard two voices call out to Rin.

“Morning, Okumura-kun!” Miwa-kun and Shima-kun chorused, even as Suguro-kun dragged them to the row just behind with a glare. Miwa-kun directed an apologetic smile his way for his friend’s attitude.

Rin started in pleasant surprise and replied, “Morning, you two!”

Seeing him respond cheery as ever, Shiemi, too, came forward to the row where Rin sat. But curse her perpetual shyness, she still felt hesitant to ask him to scoot over, so she sat across the aisle from his seat.

That’s why Shiemi marveled at the confident way that Kamiki-san walked in, ignoring Shima-kun’s cheeky requests to sit by him and proclaiming,“Your legs are in the way, and I want the window seat,” to shove her way into the row a seat apart from Rin.

Shiemi felt a spike of envy at how she stood tall, even when sitting, when most days Shiemi felt like crawling out of her too tight skin. And with the easy smile that Rin shot Kamiki-san’s way, her courage to greet him withered away like ferns in her garden come winter.  _ I’m supposed to be his best friend, but… maybe he changed his mind after all. I’ve been nothing but a bother, and now? A coward who can’t even open a conversation. _

She cast her eyes down to her bag, where she’d brought peace offerings; snacks to share and games to play with Rin during the trip. They would probably go to waste now.

When Kirigakure-sensei walked up for the mission briefing, Shiemi’s eyes wandered, unable to focus. “… seems to be affiliated with an organization… targeting a particular demon, though unconfirmed… ”

Kamiki-san was aloof but mindfully listening, Rin weirdly restless and fidgeting, as if it were all old news to him, Suguro-kun and Miwa-kun grumpy and forbearing, respectively, as they often were.

Shima-kun’s expression seemed… unusually serious? It was the most attentive she’d ever seen him without lewd intentions— to a teacher, no less— with a slight frown that seemed foreign on his face.

_ Weird.  _ Today was looking to be a phenomenal day as always.

Shiemi wailed in despair deep inside at how awkward she was being.  _ But what can I do? There’s no herbal remedy for awkwardness. _

She would know; she’s tried to cure it before (but if anyone asked, she would deny to her last breath that she ever prescribed self esteem boosting flower crowns to herself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be cuuutteee  
> ugh stressing tho bc less than two weeks of summer break left and haven’t done any hw


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumo reaches out and Shiemi makes up with Rin. Suguro feels betrayed but is also just a huge baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urghhh FORGIVE ME PEEPS homework is coming down on my ass it'll prolly be weekly updates from now on
> 
> SPOILER ALERT for Illuminati arc like about Izumo

“So. You’re fine with me, too?” Izumo slanted her eyes at the boy asking with a curious look on his face, calmer and less emphatic than she’d expected.

“Hah? Should I be afraid, or something? You might not be aware of this, but there are plenty of people in this world with mixed human demon heritage, especially among exorcists,” voiced Izumo, with an air of haughtiness to disguise what might’ve otherwise been fondness saturating her words. Stuck up and indirect as it might sound, this was her support. She knew how rough it could get, being regarded as an anomaly, a disgrace, an outsider to their own world. She wouldn’t be so shallow as to judge him for that, not when she herself…

Then their gazes met. His small, dazzling smile was _knowing_ , and something hung in the air unsaid, a quiet acknowledgement between them that Izumo was one of their kind, too; panic rose up her throat. Her plan had been a hit and run, where she would make known her sympathies, reassure his worries, and quickly retreat, because she couldn’t dive too deep. _Not when Tsukumo… Why? Why is he unsettling me so much?_

But before whatever storm was brewing inside her could manifest, the most ridiculous, godawful nickname startled her out of it.

“Polkabrows,” Okumura called out.

Any turbulence fled from her mind as Izumo inwardly screeched in outrage, ramrod straight spine and stiff limbs relaxing in relief. She wouldn’t have to face it today. Some other day, she promised herself.

His grin widened, impishly teasing. “Aww. Are you trying to cheer me up?” Although she was galled by his impudence, she couldn’t help the flush that rose to her cheeks when Okumura beamed, declaring, “You’re a good person, after all.”

After clearing her throat to hide to hide how flustered she was, Izumo corrected, “My name is Kamiki Izumo, thank you very much! N-not Po-Polkabrows!” She was mortified to even echo that damn word. _Not my fault my eyebrows are like this! Those damn foxes…_

“Anyways, I wouldn’t make a big fuss over something small like this, like _some_ idiots are prone to!” Her barb hit right where it hurt, and Suguro made a strange noise of denial and rage behind the wall of seats.

“Don’t worry, I actually wasn’t feeling down at all.” Okumura swung his arm in a thumbs up, grinning like a moron. “But really, thanks, Izumo.”

She bit her lip in hesitation of whether or not to reject the casual use of her first name. It sounded… kind of good, actually, coming from him. _Dammit. Distance, where did the careful distance go?_ Izumo wasn’t supposed to become too attached to anyone, and a first name basis was definitely too close for comfort. But maybe it was the cold, lonely part of her tired of snapping at tentative outheld hands or maybe it was the halo of warmth that seemed to radiate from the boy’s smile, but she didn’t correct him.

That didn’t mean Izumo wouldn’t break down this nonchalant front he was projecting. Been there, done that; she’d eventually come to appreciate Paku calling her out on her bullshit masks. But upon closer examination, Okumura’s face really was clear of any obvious signs of distress or excess emotion. No puffed, red rimmed eyes, no dark circles from lack of sleep. No dull indifference in his gaze. _He has more spine than I gave him credit for._

Smirking inside, Izumo decided to rub one last sprinkle of salt in. “I hate cowards who spout sappy stuff like defeating Satan and the value of friendship then take off when things get tough, that’s all!”

“Who’re you calling a coward?!” As expected, Suguro rose up to the provocation. But when she looked to Shiemi, the blonde seemed more… determined than chastised, to Izumo’s confusion.

But ignoring that, she turned her attention to the rooster haired idiot. Then she _may_ have indulged her childish whims and goaded him on in a back and forth until Okumura interjected. But in her defense, he totally deserved it. “Cut it out! We’re supposed to be teammates!”

“Teammates?” Suguro’s outraged, scorning tone irritated Izumo to no end. How he maintained so much baseless righteous fury, she would never understand. Who exactly was being unreasonable here, for him to express such incredulity?

That’s why her heart twinged at the achingly sincere way Okumura responded, “Suguro. Believe in me! I know that blue flames have dealt you unimaginable losses to your family, but I would--” here, he enunciated word by word, “never. hurt. you.”

“Wow. How can I _believe_ in you after all you’ve done is _lie_?!”

Izumo’s eyebrows slid up in the following silence, surprised at the deviation from her expected script. But before she could think too long on it, a third voice chimed in.

“Rin!” The soft voice, now firm with determination, seemed to diffuse the thick tension in the air, dispelling the strange air between the two boys facing each other over the back of a train seat.

Both Okumura and Izumo whipped their heads to the side at Shiemi’s outburst. “I’m sorry! I should’ve spoken up sooner, but you know how I am… ” Her cheeks flushed. “Just now, I… didn’t wanna lose to Kamiki-san! So forgive me! For ignoring you after, the… reveal. I never resented you or feared you, really, I just had to sort out my thoughts! Not that it’s any excuse.” Her expression was so earnest, it was giving Izumo hives, but she could overlook that, given the circumstances.

She cut in before Okumura could. He should be thankful Izumo was giving him time to recover from the surprise. “Idiot, what do you mean, lose to me. I thought you were the friendship expert, you should know there’s no win or lose in this stuff.”

Shiemi, the hopeless idiot, twinkled a smile at the both of them. “I’d just like to be your best friend, Rin, the best that I can. And that means being open with each other, and helping out. You’ve got to work on the first bit, and I’ll be working on the second, ok?” Shiemi extended her pinky finger out across the aisle, the sweet gesture somehow intimidating and fierce. Okumura’s hand reached out to complete the pinky promise.

“Of course, Shiemi.” His smile seemed to compete with Shiemi’s in terms of brightness. Izumo snorted, but smiled all the same when Shiemi hustled over to claim the empty seat between them with lots of mock shoving and laughter.

_Idiots. But it turns out idiocy’s contagious._

\---

The bus ride to the inn made it almost seem like everything had returned to normal, if Shima could ignore the cloud of gloom hanging around in the seat to his right. In the light hearted atmosphere, it practically looked like his scowling friend had been sent to the time out corner, the way Bon was-- dare he say it? Sulking, with a capital S. Shima shared a glance of mutual exasperation with Koneko-san, suppressing his sniggers.

They, on the other hand, were doing fine interacting with Okumura-kun as usual.

“Wow, Okumura-kun, I’m so jealous, flocked by two beauties like Moriyama-san and Izumo-chan, must be heaven~” Shima mock leered in exaggerated envy at their seating arrangements.

Shima laughed when he got flustered.“Whaddya mean?! Th-they’re just, of course Shiemi would sit next to me! She’s my best friend!”

“Y-yeah, Shima-kun!”

“And Izumo’s way over there, dumbass!”

“Okumura-kun, Kyoto Tower? Why the hell do you have _Kyoto Tower_ bookmarked on the tourist guide, c’mon, we can do better,” Koneko-san complained.

Shima wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as Okumura came to a sparkly eyed defense of the admittedly super lame tourist trap-- from the opinion of a native, anyways-- and Koneko-san conceded that yes, fine, they could check it out sometime.

Now, for that problematic Bon to finally just make up with his crush, because this was getting pretty sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so. i ship izumo/rin but also kinda shipped izumo/shiemi when she rescued her in the final impure king fight so which should it be?? also finally some shima/rin next chappie WHEEEe and bon/rin angst of courrseee  
> what do y'all ship?? tell mEEE


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima bonds with Rin and contemplates the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT Illuminati Arc (but yall should know that by now haha)
> 
> UGHH SO SRY PEEPS procrastinating summer hw the week before was a bitch so rather short chapter. i thought yall would like to know i wasn't dead tho so enjoy!

Rin picked up three of the bento boxes that Suguro’s pretty mom had asked him to deliver to the exorcists and snagged the plastic bag of drinks from Shura’s outstretched hand. When Suguro excused himself all solemn and closed off, even shrugging of Shima and Konekomaru’s worried stares, Rin acted oblivious to the heaviness weighing down the atmosphere– but he wasn’t a total idiot, not really.

He’d gleaned plenty during the day, from whisking around plates of watermelon to all the patients, most of them incredibly interesting people if only by virtue of them having known Suguro since he was a wee kid, but still treating him as a young master. Rin was absolutely tickled by how reverently they treated Suguro, especially the intimidating snake ladies, but also a little bit in awe of how well he fit the role.

The main thing, though, was how he talked about his dad. The biting and resentful tone laced into his words, that were probably meant to sound furious but seemed more sad and slightly desperate than anything. Rin had paid attention to these things because, just maybe, it may have hit a bit too close to home.

_ That could’ve been me and my old man. So easily, if I’d lashed out when he told me, if I’d thought a second too little before opening my mouth, if I hadn’t taken that deep breath to calm myself to understand what he’d been thinking–  _

And, well. He should be mad at the other boy for being so damn belligerent to him, but he didn’t have it in him to stay mad at Suguro, not when it was just so easy to slip into his shoes and  _ feel, remember  _ the flash of mistrust and betrayal he’d felt at finding out that his father  _ and  _ his twin had been hiding something from him. It was all too easy as well, to recall his scathing accusation on the train– and Suguro was right.

He  _ had  _ lied to them all, hiding his true self while everyone else had approached him with their genuine  _ selves  _ on display. And that was why Rin thought it was only fair to try on his part to re-earn Suguro’s trust.

Rin was still disgruntled, and when he was, he’d hold grudges, sure, but those were more for show than anything, and his family understood that. They knew he was just waiting for them to reach out in truce, with some sincere gesture or another. Suguro didn’t, so Rin would teach him. His friends would have to learn how to deal with him and his petty grudges eventually, since it seemed like they were all sticking around for a good while.

So he chased after Suguro with the bento he’d left behind. It stung when he snatched it away like he couldn’t bear another moment of contact between them.

Konekomaru trailed silently behind him before stopping by his side to clap his shoulder like the middle aged man he was, deep inside. “Don’t worry. He’ll come around.”

“Let’s just enjoy these bentos, yeah?”

\---

Koneko-san had taken off after their meal to pay his respects to his family. He’d forgotten to take his juice with, so Okumura was drinking his share, too– or more accurately, his alcohol. But Shima didn’t feel inclined to share that little tidbit, so. Too bad for him, Okumura would just have to deal with inadvertently losing his alcohol virginity tonight.

“Dude, Konekomaru’s pretty cool, man. I thou’ he migh’ blow things outta proportion. Ac-hIC-tually really jus’ as cool as I thou’, y’know?” Okumura giggled. It was a wonderfully entertaining sight.

Shima whined, “You’re calling Koneko-san cool but not me? No fair!”

“O’course, jus’ look at your two places on my cool guys list! He ranks righ’ here,” he slurred, pointing at third place on the creased sheet of paper he’d whipped out of nowhere, “and you’re… off the page!”

“That’s quite a serious accusation you’re making here, mister!” Shima valiantly came to the defense of his own extreme coolness. “I am so cool. I am the  _ definition _ of cool. I’m a dude  _ famous  _ for being cool, I’ll have you know!”

“Pffft. That’s ‘cause you’re laaammme, baka-Shima, you are so uncool, haha.” The slur in his words became more pronounced. Shima noted that Okumura was either drowsily nodding off at odd intervals or apparently agreeing vigorously to something he hadn’t said aloud. He chuffed quietly in amusement.

“That’s so mean~!” A pause, a string of obnoxious snores. Shima couldn’t even tell if they were faked or not. But Okumura’s eyes were vaguely open if a bit glazed over, so he went on.

“It’s funny, you know. I thought that everyone would be avoiding you and stuff, and having you with us again would be this– this huge hassle, but. Something feels easier, now, huh?” Shima gazed at the starlit sky, exactly the same as he remembered, but different somehow. Maybe it was that the suffocating feeling of outdated  _ childhood  _ was gone, now. Maybe not so much physically, but by weathering some of the curveballs and sharp, sometimes dangerous turns that life had thrown at him since he’d left the comforting confines of his home, he’d grown up.

At the lack of a retort, Shima looked over just in time to witness Okumura asleep… while sitting on the uncomfortable boulder he’d settled on. Shima sighed but heaved the boy onto his back nevertheless.

Walking along the path to their rooms and complaining all the while– but softly, so as not to wake the dozing lump sprawled over his back– Shima could feel his heartbeat thumping steadily even through the two layers of cloth in between.

Okumura was interesting. But he wasn’t just someone interesting to observe anymore; he’d snuck up with his badass skills and dumbass words and wedged himself into their little circle and held tight. He was a friend now, one of theirs.

Shima felt soothed by the rhythmic reminder at his back that Okumura was still going strong. He wouldn’t be cowed by any of Bon’s bullshit or some upstart demon in their way, or even… his own ‘defection,’ later down the road. He’d fight for Shima and Izumo-chan, when the inevitable day came. That’s what he was counting on.

_ This is… a different kind of warmth. _

Shima smiled as he deposited Okumura onto his futon despite all the tiring lugging around he had done.

\---

The next morning, when his first thought upon seeing Okumura’s bed head was that it pretty  _ cute _ , Shima closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

_ Damn. This is going to be hassle. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH SHIMA SO CUTE IDK MAN SHIMA IS JUST SUCH A COOL CHARACTER AND TBH HALF OF THAT IS BC OF HIS haIR  
> lol tell me how u feel about my portrayal of him! plssss i luv writing in his pov so tell me good points and possible improvements!!!


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguro faces off with his dad, but Rin doesn't punch him for it or freak out with his fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was liberating to write- an actual reasonable argument/mediation raised during conflict? hell yes

Rin was feeling mentally– or was it spiritually?– exhausted in the best way after a training session and a visit to Uncle Iroh.

He’d laid out all the drama of the past few days, and Uncle Iroh had commiserated with his unique brand of comfort; what else could it be but pot after pot of delicious tea. After that, Rin had warmed up with some with some waterbending forms (which he hadn’t really understood the point of but had learnt enthusiastically regardless), then some breathing exercises, then firebending forms. Finally, they’d covered the last of lightning bending theory, and Rin had finally understood what all those years of waterbending theory scattered here and there was for, although even setting aside lightning redirection, it was really paying off to understand the flow of spiritual energy in a way different from what came naturally to him.

_ Shame Uncle Iroh can’t firebend in the Spirit World, though. I would’ve liked some practice redirecting lightning. It would be the coolest thing ever– but I guess I wouldn’t wanna be brain fried by mistake. _

Since it was such a dangerous type of bending and all, Rin would just have to hope it never came down to it in actual combat. Several reluctant goodbyes later, he’d revived from his comatose state on the roof of the inn to head back to his room for the day.

That was when the earth started shaking beneath his feet.

Rin stumbled at the edge of the worn rows of tiles before regaining his footing. Pinpointing the direction of the tremors, he took off with a halfway concerned but mostly exasperated sigh.

\---

Ryuji was absolutely aghast at the sight of Mamushi standing there, cold faced and unapologetic, while professing her betrayal.

“Toudou-sensei had been suspecting for a while that Suguro Tatsuma was conspiring with Mephisto Pheles in a treacherous plot. Although I was unable to uncover anything definitive, a few days ago, Toudou-sensei managed to confirm this from an attack of blue fire on his person, from a boy sixteen years old.”

That was his friend. That woman was the girl who had babysat Ryuji and Konekomaru and Shima in the fourth grade.

“What– a boy with blue fire…!” Juuzou spluttered.

“He thought it was plenty suspicious that his age coincided exactly with the Blue Night, and you know what he found out?” Mamushi paused, as if making time for Juuzou’s dread to mount at what terrible truth might have been uncovered. “Indeed, the Japanese Branch Head spared the spawn of Satan and has been raising him in secret all along!”

That was Mamushi, who bickered with Juuzou at every turn but supported him nonetheless, and that was the lady who aspired in her father’s footsteps, watching Uwabami-san with sparkling eyes.

Ryuji didn’t have a thought to spare on the topic they were discussing, even though it registered that Okumura might be in trouble now, and that Ryuji should probably do some damal control. It was just that–  _ Mamushi _ . How could she?

Juuzou’s eyes widened, but he forged on with gritted teeth. “What does Ossama have to do with it, then?!”

Ryuji’s heart thumped harder, like it was trying to cover up the answer just by beating out all other sound. It didn’t work.

“When the boy was sealed, apparently, our main object of worship was used to suppress his powers! Suguro Tatsuma handed over the Kurikara!” Mamushi laughed bitterly. “What a joke of bad taste– the Paladin, a demon king, and a Head Priest walk into a bar– oh? Did I mention yet that the Paladin was a co conspirator as well? Raised the demon spawn under his own roof!”

“And the proof?” Juuzou demanded, face grim and body taut, bracing for action.

“As if there’d… ”

Ryuji tuned out the following condemning words, thoughts racing and sweat pooling in his palms. What was he supposed to do?  _ Oton. Shima-san. Someone. Please, come and do whatever thing you’re supposed to do when yet another person has betrayed your trust. ‘Cause I don’t know anymore. _

It was only when the ceiling collapsed and the settling debris revealed a sleazy, salaryman looking guy with glasses that Ryuji jolted into action. With other members of the Myoda Sect at his back that had come rushing in, he felt marginally reassured that maybe something  _ could  _ be done to right what had gone so wrong in his world.

But then Mamushi removed the Right Eye from its container, her fucking douchebag mentor standing to the side, pompous posture all but screaming victory and smugness and faux superiority. With the gust of wind and all too sudden disintegration of both their forms into fine black miasma, that one desperate spot of hope Ryuji was holding onto slipped away.

\---

Rin made to approach the confrontation between father and son, but Shura halted him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Who’s that?”

“Suguro’s dad,” he answered absently.

Rin stood listening intently until he couldn’t stand it anymore and stalked up to the pair of totally emotionally repressed wrecks. Because really, how had no one else interfered yet?

“Wait,” he said, tugging on the loose robe Suguro’s dad had draped over his shoulder.

“Why are you walking away? I know that the Right Eye is important and all, but–”

“Rin-kun–”

“You really should clear up misunderstandings before they get out of hand, or– well, even if there are certain things you can’t tell anyone, you can’t just avoid facing your son every time. You’re just doing exactly what you been trying to avoid. Making things worse between you two. Don’t walk away.”

Rin whipped his head away from the old man’s stunned expression to face Suguro, who was still seemed angry, but was looking like he couldn’t muster up as much fury in his bewilderment.

“And you!” Rin strode forward, squaring up his shoulders and suffusing his voice with as much authority as he could manage.

“Apologize to your  _ dad _ !” He punctuated the last word with an aggressive poke at the taller boy’s chest, just hard enough to get his point across. “Yeah, I might not know the full story, but obviously, you don’t either! Cut him some slack, dude, you’re not entitled to everything just because you’re his son, ‘cause guess what? He has a shit pile of responsibilities as a grown up and Head Priest that he’s probably trying not to burden you with– and– and– some things… you just can’t tell anyone, you  _ know _ that.” Rin tried to search for any sign of possible reconciliation in his eyes. Suguro’s eyes were unreadable, his body still tense, but that vein wasn’t popping out of his forehead anymore, at least. “Don’t write off your father like that.”

“…This ain’t any of your business. Stay out of this,” he retorted, words quiet but simmering with resentment.

“Now, now. Rin-kun, Ryuji, why don’t we wrap it up here, and… ” Suguro’s dad trailed off, his hands helplessly gesturing towards them.

“Fine. Go. Smile, drink some booze, walk away like you always do. Don’t bother coming back.”

At the smile crumbling from the old man’s face, Rin narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

“I used to think you were cool, y’know. Man, was I fucking wrong about you, Suguro.” He was getting a little agitated, motioning with his arms in frustrated, jerky movements. “I didn’t get to choose who sired me. But I chose my old man, and he chose me. You don’t even need to– to– you have a decent birth father, so why won’t you just resolve things and make up? Just apologize to you father!”

Suguro looked shaken. Rin was breathing heavily, but deep breaths meant he was still in control– of his temper, and his flames.

“Rin, enough.” Shura held his wrist from where he’d unknowingly fisted his left hand in Suguro’s now wrinkled shirt collar. She’d prowled up to them while they were immersed in their standoff, apparently, like the sneaky ninja that she was.

Turning to Suguro’s dad, who was still hesitating to take off, she said, “Sorry, Suguro-san, my student has grossly overstepped his bounds. Please proceed in tracking down the Right Eye.” She grabbed Rin’s head to shove it into a bow along with her, then flatly stared him down with a few quirks of her eyebrow, which he correctly interpreted as, get the hell outta dodge ‘cause this ain’t the time for this drama.

“So you’re Rin-kun’s guardian, eh?” He asked Shura. Rin was totally grossed out by Suguro’s dad copping a feel, but then he noticed a slip of brown paper being tucked into her pocket– although how he couldn’t understand, seeing as Shura’s pants barely had any room for her butt, let alone an envelope or whatever.

“Look after him, you hear?” With that, the old man took off like the wind.

Rin glanced over one last time to where Suguro was pensively eyeing the empty space where his dad had stood a moment ago before setting off himself.  _ Hopefully some of what I said has gotten to him a little. Hopefully, nothing will happen to his nice dad and they’ll have a chance to make up after this whole fiasco is done with. _

But wishful thinking never did serve him any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i rly love yall for the kudos and comments you guys r the bestttt like all of a sudden this fic has near 200 kudos and damn. tank yoo all.  
> haha but everything i write is so gen honestly i get sucked into the whole scene and everything i just cant add the shippy stuff i intended to.  
> SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPPIE everyones gonna be so badass just u wait!!


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio is smart and gets stuff right, and the squad actually gets notified of some valuable information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SRY GUYS SCHOOL IS HECTIC AF also i had trouble with the plot this time cuz it's time for some serious cANon devIATiON!! enjoy!

Yukio had been called back to the Keep to regroup as soon as the Right Eye had been stolen.

The investigation had been eyeing the two former students of Toudou, Houjou Mamushi and Shima Juuzou, as prominent suspects for cooperating with their mentor, but they’d been led on a wild goose chase for the past few days, with one red herring after another leading them the slightest bit farther astray from the truth. Following up on a lead on a former acquaintance of Toudou’s school days had turned out to be a ruse, only serving as a distraction to secure an opening for the deed to be done.

So when they all rushed back to compound, the exorcists of the Order could only start organizing the search for the perpetrators, the bitter taste of being outwitted on their tongues; and of course filled with the semi panicked hope that they had not irreversibly fucked up this assignment to guard the exceedingly powerful remains of a devastatingly pestilent demon, killer of thousands. But Yukio couldn’t spare too much thought on regret right now, in the middle of some hyper focused speculation that he only ever seemed capable of under pressure.

Although Toudou’s aim was yet unclear, he’d stated that it was about the Impure King’s “nemesis.” Yukio and his colleagues had done their research and determined that it had to be some higher level fire demon, kin of Iblis. Many had graced the Kyoto region throughout the years: Amaterasu, Homusubi, Uchishumaa, Ogun, Arushi Tenguri. Of those, the records were vague on their affiliation with the Impure King itself.

But Yukio had been brushing up a bit these past few days on the matter of 140 years ago in a diligent attempt to more accurately deduce what exactly they should be keeping away from Toudou. He had his suspicions. Guesses that had promptly been tossed aside at the new supposed leads they’d procured. But really, Yukio should have voiced them sooner, it was just that he’d thought he’d have more time before it all went to hell.

_ Karura. That was the nemesis Toudou had been talking about, surely? The fire demon of obscure legend used by Fukaku to vanquish the Impure King. But… how could reviving the Impure King call forth Karura when a contract no longer existed…? Such a high alert summons should be registered in the True Cross Order database, or at the very least, it should have left behind some tales or rumors or whatnot…  _

“...who knows and safeguards all our secrets is the leader of our sect is high priest Tatsuma Suguro.”

_ Suguro-san? Secrets… oh. Don’t some demons demand the immaterial in contracts? Maybe, just maybe…  _

Yukio set his brows in a determined tilt.

“Does the Myoda Sect have any dealings with fire demons?” Shima-san’s expression remained grim and unmoved, but Yukio hadn’t been hoping for too much of a reaction from a seasoned veteran like Chief Shima.

_ But this might be for the better. If secrets are the key, I can’t clarify anything either way, lest the High Priest lose his power. The traitor, though– if the secret is out anyways, then better air it out and organize our forces quicker and more efficiently than risk failing because I kept everyone in the dark– or? What should I do? _

_ Damn, this is frustrating. _

“I have a theory, sir, that Suguro-san… that the High Priest is currently contracted with the kin of Iblis, Karura, in exchange for the secret of its existence.”

Shima-san couldn’t hide his shock this time, vehement denial crossing his face for a second before a conflicted look of patience settled, a sign that he would hear him out.

Yukio continued, “And if he is, then he’s headed straight for a trap– something he probably knew, but had no choice but to confront.

“We need to send reinforcements as quickly as possible.”

\---

Shura and Rin stared down at the columns of scribbles lining the unfolded paper.

“So.”

“So. You wanna drag over Yukio? Or should I?”

“I’ll call him.”

Shura flipped open her phone and tapped her foot on the wooden floor of the Exwires’ designated room at the inn. Rin could faintly hear a bubbly ringtone from the device. He tried to steer his thoughts away from what could happen– or even be happening right now to Suguro’s dad. Rin had cooled his head off plenty on the way here, and they were on standby according to the orders of the exorcists now gathered at the Keep, but an uncanny premonition still churned in his gut.

“ _ Shura-san, I’m a bit busy over here–  _ ”

“Yo, Yukio. It might be important to the case.”

“… _ What? _ ”

“That old man Suguro left me a letter, but… ” Shura’s lips twitched. “It’s in code.”

Rin had to stifle a snigger.

“ _ Fine, I’ll be over– Shima-san, I’m afraid there’s a situation– yes, I’m really sorry, Kirigakure-sensei needs a– thank you–  _ ” Shura ended the call absently, still scrutinizing the letter.

They lounged around, Rin fidgeting and going through some bending forms to calm his restless heart. When Yukio finally arrived, he took a look at the curvy characters of the letter and massaged his temples.

“How is this goddamn code?! You liar!” Shura just stuck out her tongue and winked.

“We figured some shit out, we were about to go after Toudou and Uwabami! Do you not even know how to read the tiniest bit of cursive?” Yukio clenched the letter in his hand and gesticulated wildly. But he still sighed and skimmed the contents while adjusting his glasses, which had slid down his nose in his agitation. “Besides, as an Upper First Class Exorcist, you should be taking the lead in this investigation, what the hell are you doing with a… useless…”

Yukio trailed off. He had a strangely constipated expression on his face.

“What?”

“Dad… never told me about this.”

“C’mon four eyes, spill.”

“Nii-san, your demon sword was… apparently, the Myoda Sect’s object of worship, and that’s how he met our father– when he had to obtain it to seal your powers… and… 

“He wants you to defeat the Impure King with the sword.”

Rin cut in when his brother came to a pause.“Yukio. Suguro deserves to know this. That I’m using the sword that used to belong to his Sect– Shima and Koneko, too. We need to read this letter to everyone. Or, well, we don’t have the time, so maybe not read it aloud, but if it’s important stuff like that, our friends need to know to help. ‘Cause they’ll definitely wanna help. I’m done with secretive shit.”

Rin poured his utmost sincerity into the steady gaze he gave Yukio.

Yukio furrowed his brow, then glanced at Shura for her reaction.

“It can’t hurt, right? Learning to rely on your teammates and everything, it’s good for you, you scaredy cat four eyes.”

“Fine. And I told you, don’t call me that!”

\---

Ryuji had walked over to the inn in a daze– from both the information overload he’d received through the confrontation between Juuzou and Mamushi as well as the truth bombs that Okumura had shoved into his face like it was nobody’s business. Shima had noticed him from the yard, he and Konekomaru coming out to question incessantly until he mustered a few words about Okumura, shouting, and  _ jabbing _ . After a few failed attempts to articulate what exactly had happened, his best friends had shot him knowing looks and resorted awkward pats of comfort, which he absolutely refused to respond to. Ryuji vaguely realized, though, that his friends were leading him in through the back entrance. Huh. So Okumura had probably returned to the inn, too. That was the only plausible reason that they were herding him to the kitchen the long way around, since Okumura was less likely to take this path– but wait.

Ryuji gritted his teeth.  _ Why the hell are they treating me like some jerk who got rejected by his crush, huh? Tiptoeing around my delicate, sappy ass feelings, god– get me some new friends, please. Ones that don’t have malfunctioning software. These two are long overdue for an update. _

His pleas went unanswered, and he continued to burn in, frankly unwarranted, shame even as they arrived in the kitchen and Konekomaru handed him a glass of water. Moriyama-san and Kamiki stood by the sink, watching with obvious curiosity. The water did little to dispel the weird mood that had overcome him.

But he had organized his thoughts enough for it to occur to him, that just maybe, his Exwire classmates should be informed of what went down over at the Keep.

Ryuji opened with a zinger. “The Right Eye’s been stolen from the field office.”

There were the standard gasps of shock and words of disbelief all around.

“Also… Okumura yelled at me for being an ass to my dad.”

More gasps and exclamations followed than that statement had called for.

When he looked up, he witnessed two more sympathetic glances directed his way, accompanied by a pitying “Suguro-kun… ” from Moriyama and a halfway smug “Aww, Okumura finally blew up on you, did he?” from Kamiki.

Ryuji bristled, but couldn’t gather the energy for a biting retort. Really, why were all his classmates so goddamn presumptuous about his mental state? They got into fights all the time, and just because he was waging cold war on the other boy right now didn’t mean that he would be _emotionally_ _affected_ by everything little thing Okumura did! He was fine, _thank you very much._

Setting aside the personal drama, however, they did eventually get back on track with discussing the exorcist drama that had unfolded. It was painful, to say the least, breaking the news to Shima and Koneko that it was Mamushi that had betrayed them. A tense silence prevailed, only punctuated by the girls murmuring who knows what to each other. Ryuji would bet his hair band that they were talking about Okumura.

Then, footsteps thumped closer to the room before the blue hangings of the kitchen entrance parted.

“Guys?” Okumura stormed in, flanked by the two teachers. “Oh thank god you’re all here. There’s some important stuff that you probably need to know.”

He turned to Ryuji. For some reason, Okumura’s intense focus hit him with the conflicting urge to both look askance and hold his gaze. “Suguro, your dad left me this letter asking me to defeat the Impure King with my sword– ” here, he shrugged the strap off his shoulder and thrust forward the sheathed Kurikara in his grip. “And this, this used to belong to… ” Okumura faltered.

“The Myoda Sect, I know.”

“What?”

“I told you, I know already! It used to be the Myoda’s object of worship, my old man gave it away to yours to seal your power– I overheard it from– from Mamushi.” Ryuji couldn’t help but stutter at saying her name, and he caught his childhood friends fidgeting at her mention as well, even through the shock of what the two of them had just said.

“You didn’t tell us that, Bon!” Konekomaru exclaimed. Ryuji’s eyes still hadn’t strayed from Okumura’s.

“Rin… defeat the Impure King?”

“Okumura, I demand you explain from the beginning.”

The girls were by turns concerned and adamant. Okumura seemed to hesitate.

“Shiemi, Izumo… I don’t think we have so much time. So… ”

“It’ll have to be concise, is what he’s saying,” Okumura-sensei interjected. “Since I’m the only one in any sort of position to authorize this mission– ”

“Hey, Yukio-sensei, I outrank you, y’know~”

“– other than Kirigakure-sensei over here… I’ll be summarizing the situation for you. Please save the questions for the end.”

Ryuji eyed the creased paper in the teacher’s hands, some indescribable, nostalgic sensation welling up at the glimpse of his father’s handwriting that he caught as Okumura-sensei unfolded it. Okumura had actually made a lot of sense when he’d aggressively reprimanded Ryuji, in hindsight. He still wasn’t clear on how he felt about all the secretive avoidance over the years, but he was now sure that he needed to talk to his father again, one more time. But if what Okumura-sensei was saying was true, Ryuji realized with plummeting dread, he may have just blown that one last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry peeps legit time keeps slipping away from me i promise it won't take 3 goddamn weeks next time :3  
> also I HAVE AN EXCUSE bc i been busy translating korean webnovels over at https://isohungrytls.com/ongoing/historys-strongest-manager/ :3 shameless self promotion but parallel lines is interesting and history's strongest manager is a good novel so *shrugs*


End file.
